This never happened
by Shadow-of-death060
Summary: This is Shadow, Sonic and Silver's random, time travelling, dimension hopping adventure. Each chapter will start with them arriving in a place and end with them leaving to the next. This is also a Sonadow too so expect some mild moments between Sonic and Shadow during this wild adventure. Rated M for language, suggestiveness, mild violence. I will take requests soon, review them in
1. Chapter 1

**Sonadow…**

**This…never happened!**

**Chapter One**

Sonic and Silver were lazing on Sonics sofa with a very bored expression as they had nothing to do. Eggman was being extra quiet as of late and even Amy had stopped her constant chasing to try and turn Sonic straight.

"What a dull and boring day this is becoming." Silver sighed as he absentmindedly looked out of the window at the pouring rain.

Yes another reason why it was a boring day, it was raining and has been for two days running.

"Yeah we could always piss my boyfriend off when he gets home, that's always fun to do." Sonic suggested as he played with the cuff of a glove.

"I'd rather not have a chaos spear up my ass thanks or be blasted to another dimension." Silver said with a frown as he imagined that happening.

"THAT'S IT!" Sonic cried out as he jumped up onto his feet.

"What's it?" Silver asked with a questionable raised brow, turning his head to look at Sonic.

"I know what we can do today but first we need Shadow." Sonic grinned as he spoke back.

"Why...ahh hey, quit dragging me." Silver complained as Sonic grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the house to find Shadow, yes in the pouring rain.

Shadow was currently inside a supermarket and pushing a half filled trolley with a list in one hand. He suddenly had to stop near the end of the isle as a pair of soaking wet hedgehogs stopped in his path. Shadow raised a brow as he looked at his boyfriend and friend in question as to why the hell they were here and soaked.

"I did asked if you both wanted to come shopping with...why are you both giving me that look for?" Shadow said then became a little nervous when Sonic and Silver began to grin deviously at him.

On the way Sonic told Silver his brilliant ideas to kill the boring spat they were having and a plan to make Shadow come along. Silver held out a hand and it began to glow then Shadow began to glow as Silver used his powers to get a hold on Shadow so he couldn't escape from them.

"Listen babe we are going to have some major fun and you are coming with us." Sonic chuckled as he looked at Shadows wide eyes upon being made to hover a little off the floor.

"Wait what? I have a whole bunch of stuff that needs doing...no wait put me down now." Shadow said as he was made to leave his trolley and was floating through the air behind Sonic and Silver.

"This is going to be way fun than some boring errands Shads." Sonic said with a cheerful voice, glancing back at his now very unhappy looking boyfriend.

"They are not boring...ok fine they are but they still need doing." Shadow said in a defeated tone and was now slowly excepting his fate as they left the supermarket.

When they got back home Silver released Shadow from his hold. Shadow crossed his arms and glared at the two as he waited for their explanation upon this so called brilliant boredom killer.

"Ok we are going to go on an epic adventure together. Using two chaos emeralds and you Shadow, we are going dimension visiting to see what that timeline is like. We will visit parallel worlds to our own, time travel just for the hell of it and go to other dimensional worlds to see what they are like." Sonic excitedly said with a hyperactive look in his eyes.

"You've been eating sugar cubes again haven't you?" Shadow seriously said with a deep frown, not at all impressed with this plan.

"So I snuck a couple during breakfast without you seeing me but that was hours ago." Sonic said with a shrug.

"A couple?" Shadow asked with a disbelieving raised brow at Sonic.

"Oh fine I ate five but that is not the point babe. We are all very bored as there is literally nothing to do so why not do this?" Sonic grinned as he could see Shadow thinking about this plan.

"I suppose you do have a point but..." Shadow began to say but was cut short.

"Great glad to have you aboard now get your emerald out so we can get going to our first destination." Sonic excitedly said as he interrupted Shadow before Shadow could say something boring and logical with the down sides to the plan.

"Sonic I really don't think this is such a good idea and what if we end up arrested by our counterparts in the No Zone, who happen to monitor all dimensions and such?" Shadow said with a roll of his eye, having a strong feeling he wasn't being listened to.

"Then we give Zonic and Zhadow the slip and hop to the next zone babe." Sonic grinned as having them chase him, Shadow and Silver would make the trip way much more fun.

"Yeah they will have to scan which zone we end up in and that can take time to do." Silver pointed out with a grin.

"You know what I give up, it doesn't matter what I say you will always have an answer for it." Shadow said as he threw up his hands in defeat then got his chaos emerald out of his quills.

"That is right my lovable boyfriend, so let's get to our first random destination." Sonic grinned with excitement then got his emerald out of his quills.

"Should we like dry off first, you know just in case we end up somewhere really cold?" Silver said before the couple made their moves to make this portal.

"Good point." Sonic said with a grin then rushed off to get towels.

Ten minutes later…

"Ok now we are all nice and dry lets get travelling!" Sonic announced as he once again was holding his emerald in one hand.

"I just hope we do not end up in No Zone first run of it." Shadow muttered as he too got his emerald back into his hand.

The two crossed the emeralds and concentrated.

"Chaos control!" Both Shadow and Sonic called out and within a blink of an eye a dimensional portal opened.

"Awesome, let the fun begin!" Sonic excitedly said as he quilled his emerald, Shadow doing the same with his own, then he grabbed both Shadows and Silvers wrist and dragged them all through the portal.

The portal fizzed and snapped shut after the hedgehogs entered.

Meanwhile in No Zone an alarm went off making the Zone Cops rush about to find out what was going on. There were three reasons as to why the alarm would go off. Reason one, a prisoner was escaping and needed recapturing. Reason two there was someone breaking Zone rules and breaking Zone space without permission. And Reason three it was a surprise unknown drill.

"Someone get me Zonic and Zhadow now!" Some called out in a fit of panic as it seemed the two in need of being brought here were more trained to sort this possible situation out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The three hedgehogs walked out of the portal and it slammed shut straight after. They looked around with raised brows as they were on a hill facing a city. The skies were a blood red and the city was looking crumbled and on fire.

"Erm...fancy looking around and see what the hell happened to the city?" Sonic said as his eyes were glued to the flaming city.

"I don't think I want to, this is how things looked when my father returned and invaded only it wasn't this bad." Shadow muttered as he had a bad feeling about this place.

"It's quiet Shadow so that means they are gone and left everything to burn." Silver said as yes it was deadly silent all around the three.

"Come on chaos control us to the city love, there's a slice of your favourite pie in it for ya." Sonic purred to Shadow as he bribed his boyfriend.

"I'm doing this for the pie and nothing else got that." Shadow narrower his eyes at Sonic as he replied with a semi serious tone then grabbed onto both Sonic and Silver's wrists.

"Sure thing babe." Sonic chuckled as he spoke.

"Chaos control!" Shadow called out then they vanished.

They appeared within the city and in the middle of a cracked road. Buildings all around were either burning from the lasers that had shot down onto them or crumbled into rubble. Paths were smashed up mostly with a few patches that were just badly cracked, even parts of the road were so damaged there were large holes.

"Still very silent and dead looking." Silver pointed out as his wrist was dropped.

"Yeah let's go exploring before we move on." Sonic excitedly said as his wrist was dropped.

"I would much rather move on, this world is what would have happened to ours if I didn't stop my father." Shadow muttering with a deep frown.

"Yeah how can you tell, this could have been like a natural disaster or something." Silver asked as he looked at Shadow beside him.

Shadow rolled his eyes and pointed to their left, a little up from them, making both hedgehogs look.

"Ah right that would definitely confirm that." Sonic said as there was a half devoured GUN soldier and a dead alien close to it.

"Oh look who we have here!" A voice called out from behind the three hedgehogs making them turn around.

"Damn!" Sonic shouted out as he, Shadow and Silver were frozen from shock at who was approaching them.

"Yeah a couple of impostors." The other being said as he and his partner stopped in front of the three still looking surprised.

"Shads, babe, you are looking so damn hot in this alternate universe." Sonic blurted out as he had this worlds Shadow standing in front of him and he just couldn't help but to check him out.

"Oh thank you so damn much, you just totally know how to insult someone don't you." Shadow growled with some anger as he turned his head and glared at his boyfriend, crossing his arms and not looking happy.

"Come on love he looks so badass." Sonic said with a grin while he looked away from this worlds Shadow to his pissed off boyfriend.

"That's because he is...other world me." This worlds Sonic said with amusement at what his look-a-like said about his friend.

"We look exactly the same Sonic so please tell me how is he more badass than me?" Shadow growled as he narrowed his eyes at Sonic.

"Seems like someone is getting insecure." Silver muttered as he looked to his side at the couple.

"Shadow what is..." Dooms eye appeared then stopped talking when it laid its eye on the dimensional zone travellers.

"Well Sonic?" Shadow said with anger in his eyes as he had yet to get an answer.

"I er...damn babe I sure do love it when you get all jealous and angry. Very edgy and badass, such a huge turn on." Sonic said with a slight nervous tone while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Back track all you like hedgehog, you are still in for it when we get back to our own dimension." Shadow seriously said with a look of promise then turned his head back round to face this worlds version of him and Sonic, only to see Dooms eyes with them too.

"They argue just like the two of you but more tamer and less violence." Dooms eye dryly said as he looked at Sonic and Shadow from another world to this one.

"We can get into physical fight especially when I eat the last slice of pie in the fridge or when I go too far in teasing Shadow." Sonic factually pointed out with a grin at the floating star fish shaped eye.

"So I take it you won the invasion and taking up residence here." Shadow casually said with a look of indifference at this version of his father's detachable eye.

"Yes and what of me in your world?" Black Doom asked through his third eye.

"You don't want to know, trust me you will be angry." Shadow said with a small frown at his fathers eye.

"I no longer exist do I?" Doom said with a narrowed eye expression back at Shadow.

"Nope because Shadow kicked your butt into hell and blew the Black Comet into many pieces that disintegrated through the atmosphere of Mobius." Sonic said with a cheerful tone.

"What!" Dooms eye roared with rage and was glaring at Shadow with hate to what he heard through his eye.

"In my defence you were going to kill me so I defended myself in my super form and took you out. Actually it was your fault for leaving the chaos emerald behind as you chaos controlled away resulting in me having access to them." Shadow calmly said with a shrug as he was not at all fazed by the looks and tones of this worlds version of his father.

"Right so it had nothing to do with Black Doom trying to destroy all life on Mobius." Silver said with a dry expression at Shadow.

"Well back then I was still very angry with the world and the human population for what they did to me. Of course things are different now but I really didn't care for them." Shadow said in a factual tone while glancing at Silver briefly.

"That's my badass boyfriend, always denying the truth. We all know you did what you did because of the promise you made to Maria." Sonic happily said as he nudged Shadow lightly.

"Uh-huh sure that was the only reason I defended the world." Shadow rolled his eyes as that was only half of his reasons for taking out his alien father, the other half was a mixture of being super pissed and proving he was the Ultimate Lifeform.

"You know I never made a promise to Maria which was probably why I jumped at the chance in destroying the humans for killing her and Gerald up on ARK." Other world Shadow casually said as he and Shadow locked eyes.

"Gerald died up on ARK and wasn't imprisoned on Prison Island?" Sonic asked with a raised brow.

"Were you sealed away like our Shadow was for fifty years?" Silver asked curiously.

"Yes but was released by father when he arrived five days ago." Other world Shadow casually said with a shrug.

"Yeah then we bumped into each other and just instantly clicked ya know and now we are total besties." Other world Sonic added with a grin.

"Well your reasoning makes sense so I will not attack you other world Shadow. Beside you are technically my son but from a different alternate dimension." Doom said through his eye then it vanished, his physical form appeared seconds after.

"Beside I cannot stay mad at my son for we are blood." Black Doom said as he raised a hand and patted other world Shadows head a few times.

Shadow raised a brow as that contact made him feel freaked out inside for he never in a million years thought the likes of Black Doom could behave in a caring manner.

"Right I think it is time we were heading off before the Zone cops show up. Cool meeting you all." Sonic said as even he felt a little freaked out by Black Dooms actions.

"Of course we need to get back to things that I'm sure you wouldn't want to know about." Black Doom said then chaos controlled himself and his versions of Sonic and Shadow to where they needed to be.

"How much you betting it has something to do with killing and eating humans and Mobians." Silver said with a grossed out look.

"Whatever let's just go already." Shadow said as he got his chaos emerald out of his quills.

"Agreed." Sonic said and did the same.

Sonic and Shadow lifted the emeralds up and crossed them like before then called out the words chaos control. A portal appeared and all jumped through, wondering where they were going to end up next.

Back in the No Zone both Zonic and Zhadow were sitting in a briefing room and being told what was going on.

"Right it appears that both your doppelgangers, along with Silver, are making portals and invading Zone spaces. You both are to track them down and bring them in." An important looking guy seriously said as he looked at the two Zone Cops.

"Uh-huh and do they have a reason as to why they are doing this?" Zonic asked with a serious tone as last time this happened it was for a damn good reason.

"They are doing this for fun for there isn't any threats we know of. Once you bring them back you both will question them and, depending upon their reasons, you both will issue whatever punishment you feel they need." The guy said.

"Sounds like something I would do out of boredom." Zhadow casually said as he lent back in his seat with crossed arms.

"Yeah we know." Zonic rolled his eyes but due to wearing his helmet it couldn't be seen but the dry tone of his voice said it all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The three jumped out of the portal and landed on their feel. The portal fizzed then snapped shut. They looked around and sighed in relief as this world seemed very peaceful and beaming with noise from nature where they arrived on the edge of a forest facing a large flower field.

"Ok so we do some exploring and find out what this place is like then move onto the next." Sonic said with a bright smile at both Shadow and Silver.

"Alright so through the flowers or forest behind us?" Shadow casually asked as he didn't care which way and was just glad to be out of that other world.

"I would say the forest personally." Silver said as he looked at the two.

"Yeah why's that then?" Sonic asked with a grin at Silver.

"Well if you haven't noticed but beyond the flowers is a cliff and it stretches like for miles in each direction." Silver grinned then watched the two look ahead then left then right.

"Yep forest it is then." Sonic nervously said for he knew damn well where there is a cliff there was water, a lot of deep can't breath under it water.

With that decided they turned around and walked into the forest.

Meanwhile...

"Ok the scanner says they came here." Zonic said while he looked down at the hand held scanner as he and Zhadow stepped out of their portal and stood next to each other.

"This world looks invaded." Zhadow commented indifferently while he looked around the broken damaged city they arrived in.

Zonic looked up from the device he was looking down at then examined his surroundings with a frown.

"Yes this is what Mobius would have looked like if Shadow never won against his biological father and joined him instead. We need to tread carefully for this world now belongs to the Black Arms." Zonic muttered as he didn't like this place and he was feeling some rather bad vibes.

"You're the boss." Zhadow shrugged casually and soon he and Zonic began to cautiously walked side by side down the badly damaged road.

Back with the three illegal zone hoppers...

"Ugh this forest is so boring." Sonic whined out his complaint as they continued to walk.

"We have been walking just under an hour, we should reach somewhere soon." Shadow sighed with a shake of his head.

"Yeah like now, I see the opening ahead!" Silver cried out as he pointed in front of them and sounding as if he had been lost and walking non-stop for days.

"Finally, come on let's go!" Sonic happily said loudly then grabbed Shadows hand and pulled him while he rushed over semi fast.

"H-hey I can walk by myself you know!" Shadow cried out and was trying to not accidentally trip over a root on the way.

That was of cause ignored as Sonic kept running and dragging Shadow while Silver did his best to keep up. They finally left the forest and what they saw made them grin. Just Meters away look like a small village with Mobians walking about and chatting.

"You can let go of my hand now Sonic." Shadow said with a small frown while looking at his partner.

"And why would I do that babe? Your hand is so warm and very skilled in so many ways." Sonic grinned flirtatiously at his boyfriend, winking towards the end of his sentence.

"Yeah? And if you keep up with your dirty talk then it will be months before my hand does anything for you." Shadow sweetly said with a scary happy smile back at Sonic.

"Damn, you just know exactly how to turn me on don't ya." Sonic purred seductively back as he kept his grin in place.

"Guys you might want to stop the suggestive talk and look who is approaching us." Silver said with an amused grin.

Both hedgehogs did and Sonic widened his eyes in shock where as Shadow put a hand over his mouth to stop his laughter from coming out. The being smiled sweetly and stopped in front of the three with a cheerful expression.

"Hi, haven't seen you three around here before. I'm Sonia the hedgehog and very pleased to meet you all." Sonia, a blue hedgehog that resembled Sonic but a female with longer quills and wearing a slightly tight around the breast maroon top that made her breasts plump and big. She had tight dark blue jeans that did wonders for her lower figure and boots very similar to Sonic's shoes but ankle boots instead.

"Oh my chaos I'm a freaking girl in this zone!" Sonic shouted out in slight horror.

Both Shadow and Silver were sniggering as they really tried to not keel over and laugh their quills and chest fur out.

"Excuse me?" Sonia questioned with a raised brow back at Sonic.

"W-we are...we are visiting different...different zones." Shadow said with some of his laughter coming out.

"Y-yeah in our zone you are called Sonic and a boy." Silver said as he was calming down, pointing over at a still horrified Sonic standing in between him and Shadow.

"You're a chaos damn girl Sonic!" Shadow said then finally burst out laughing, holding his side's and slightly bending forward just to avoid falling backwards onto the floor.

"Yeah laugh it up babe because there may be a version of you as a girl here." Sonic said with a smirk and was very much hoping there was just to get his own back.

"So you both are a couple, aw that is so adorable." Sonia squealed with joy as she looked at Sonic and a still laughing Shadow.

"Yeah and he is so getting punished when we get home." Sonic grinned back with a wink to say it's not a violent one but a sexual one.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry but this was just so unexpected and a huge surprise." Shadow said as he straightened up and wiped a small tear from the corner of his eyes.

"Yo Sonia who's the newbies!?" A dark pink male hedgehog called as he walked over then stopped beside Sonia.

This hedgehog resembled Amy but male. The three exchanged looks then burst out laughing.

"O-oh man Amy's a guy here!" Sonic cried out with laughter.

"Zone travellers my love." Sonia sweetly said as she turned her head and looked back at Amy's male version of herself.

"Whoa wait you both are like together?" Sonic said with wide shocked eyes, making all stop laughing.

"Yes me and Aaron are a couple and have been for almost a year now." Sonia brightly said as she was brought into a side hug by Aaron.

"This is just too weird." Sonic sighed with a shake of his head.

"Listen love Shadow was asking for you about some baby advice which is why I came over. He and Silvia are at our place with little Daniel waiting for ya." Aaron softly said with a smile.

"Oh how wonderful, bye guys and have fun zone hopping." Sonia excitedly said then dashed off very fast.

"Who's Silvia?" Silver asked and was looking very anxious now, having a feeling that was his version from this world.

"She is an ivory hedgehog that looks almost identical to you but female. She not long had her and Shadows baby." Aaron said with amusement as Silver went wide mouthed and looking very shocked.

"What the hell, that is so messed up!" Shadow cried out with wide horror filled eyes.

"At least you are still a guy in this world love." Sonic chuckled with enjoyment at this new fact.

"Yeah true but come on, Silver a girl, seriously? You looked hot Sonic as a girl, that I will admit but I am pretty sure Silver will not." Shadow said as he was coming out of shock and took this opportunity to do a little teasing towards Silver.

"Hey I bet I am too hot as a girl, this worlds version of ya thinks so Shadow." Silver said with a deep frown and feeling a little offended by the tease.

"Well see ya, I'm going to have some cuddles with my nephew. Oh and yes in this world Sonia and Shadow are brother and sister." Aaron grinned then walked back to the village laughing at the open mouthed expression from Sonic and Shadow.

"Yep totally messed up zone." Silver muttered under his breath, unable to even picture what the couple beside him would be like if related to one another.

"So not right." Sonic whispered as he was still strongly disturbed by that piece of information.

"If you and Silver being a girl wasn't bad enough, finding out we are brother and sister really hit the weirdness bar. It's just so illogical and freaky and just how?" Shadow said as he was slipping out of shock and was just feeling so confused upon the how factor to that information.

"So I guess in this world you weren't created and had a normal hedgehog family." Silver said with a smile at the two hedgehogs.

"I think it's time to leave." Sonic said then he and Shadow got their emeralds out and crossed them fast.

"Chaos control!" They both shouted then as soon as the portal appeared they all jumped in very quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

They exited the portal and looked around their new surroundings with curious looks. They had appeared in some corridor made of metal all around. The floors were metal, the walls were metal and even the ceiling was made of metal apart from the strip lights.

"Ok we are leaving, lets go Sonic." Shadow said as he knew exactly where they were and did not want to be here another second.

"Shadow chill, this isn't the ARK from our world so what could possible be different? I mean the worst that could be here is that Maria and Gerald are alive and you don't exist." Sonic said as he took Shadows hand then pulled him down the corridor with Silver following.

"That's not a bad thing…I mean the part that Gerald and Maria are alive not the part that you don't exist, that's not a bad thing." Silver said with a calm expression but as soon as Shadow shot him the ever famous death glare he corrected his wordings very quickly.

"Fine but if anything freaky weird happens then I am blaming you." Shadow mumbled as he excepted his fate and allowed Sonic to carry on dragging him further into the ARK.

"Shadow what could possible be here that...forget I was going to say anything." Silver said with confidence but when they walked into a large room he stopped trying to assure Shadow.

"Er hi?" Sonic said nervously at who was in the room, all stopping and standing by the entrance area.

"That is just so messed up, more so than the last zone." Shadow whispered as he was unable to believe his own eyes right now.

"This is impossible." Gerald said with shock as he looked at the zone hoppers.

"Grandpa is that really Shadow?" Maria asked as she too looked at the three nervous looking hedgehogs near the entrance way.

"Looks like my son grows up and makes plenty of friends." Black Doom calmly said as he held an infant version of Shadow to his chest, the infant fast asleep.

"Why is it that every zone we go to that has a version of Black Doom, it appears me and him have a far better relationship than we had our own world?" Shadow said with a deep frown as he was seriously getting a little ticked off about this.

"Actually yeah you have a good point love, maybe you both were supposed to but never happened because he was bent on destroying Mobius and you were bent on protecting it." Sonic said with a shrug then walked further in to say a proper hello and dragging Shadow with him for he was still holding Shadows hand, not letting go until they reached in front of this worlds versions of Gerald, Maria, baby Shadow and Black Doom.

"This is not going to end well." Silver sighed then began to walk over too.

"So." Shadow casually said as he looked up at Black Doom and more specifically his other world self.

"So." Black Doom replied back as he looked down at Shadow with a look of interest in his three eyes.

"You get out much?" Shadow asked with little interest.

"Shadow at least sound like you are interested in talking to your dad." Sonic said as he rolled his eyes and smiled at the three they were in front of.

"It is a little hard to do when he tried to kill me in our world, using me before then. So I am so sorry I cannot find the interest in having a casual conversation with him." Shadow said with some sarcasm in his voice, crossed his arms and looked away from all with a grumpy expression.

"Gerald please take Shadow." Black Doom calmly said as he started to hand the infant over to Gerald.

Gerald took little Shadow into his arms carefully then all watched Black Doom float closer to Shadow. Shadow frowned with a somewhat dry expression as he turned his head to watch Black Dooms movements. Doom stopped right in front of Shadow then brought his arms out and grabbed Shadow into a tight embrace with no escape.

"Ahh! What are you doing? Put me down!" Shadow said as he was lifted off his feet and hugged tightly by this worlds version of his alien father.

"Oh man I so should have brought a camera." Sonic laughed out as he looked at Shadow struggling to break free of that seriously unexpected hug.

"Now, now my son do not fight it." Black Doom calmly said as he kept tight arms around Shadow.

"Yeah Shadow don't fight your other dimensional father and except his hug." Silver teased with a highly amused grin at what he was seeing.

"Oh Shadow, being hugged by your father is a good thing." Maria sweetly said with a smile in Shadows direction.

"I'm not going to let you go until you hug back." Doom said factually and there was a look of promise in his eyes as he looked down at Shadow.

"H-how can he hug back when you have his arms within your grasp?" Sonic asked with sniggers here and there.

"I will not, now unhand me at once!" Shadow shouted as he lent away from Black Doom the best he could while also trying to wriggle free.

"Yo Silver give Doom a hand." Sonic whispered over to Silver.

Silver grinned with a nod then tapped into his powers, concentrating on Shadow.

"Huh w-what is... Silver I swear I will end you!" Shadow shouted out aggressively for he found himself being forced to lean towards Black Doom then had his body and head against Black Doom as he was made to hug back.

"There, there Shadow. I am sure your worlds version of me never meant anything by what he did to you." Black Doom softly said as he moved one hand and patted Shadow on the head a few times while talking.

Both Sonic and Silver were sniggering in the background, mainly because by now Silvers hold on Shadow was dropped and Shadow kept to that hugging position with no movements to break free.

"Why is this comforting?" Shadow thought as he never made any efforts to move and began to relax.

"Aw this is so adorable." Maria said with a smile.

"Oh most definitely adorable Maria." Sonic said with amusement in his tone.

After another minute Black Doom gently placed Shadow back on his feet and floated backwards so he was once again next to Gerald who was rocking side to side with baby Shadow in his arms.

"Wow you made Shadow totally speechless." Silver said with a grin as Shadow had yet to move or say anything.

"I think you broke him. Shads you ok?" Sonic said as he looked at Shadow with some concern now.

"I...erm." Shadow whispered as he kept his eyes locked on Black Dooms.

"Yep he's a goner. Sorry Sonic but you might want to drag Shadow to therapy when we get back home." Silver said with a small frown as now he was growing concerned.

"Well it was great seeing you all but I do believe it's time for us to leave." Sonic said with a forced smile at the three then walked over to Shadow and grabbed his arm.

"Yeah bye and don't worry about Shadow, he will snap out of it." Silver said as he smiled at the three.

After good byes were said, well Shadow was still in his sort of comatose state, Sonic guided Shadow out of the room with Silver following.

"He enjoyed our hug by the way!" Black Doom called out with some amusement before the three hedgehogs completely left the room.

"No I did not!" Shadow shouted as that brought him back and wasn't sounding all that confident with his denial.

"See told ya he will snap out of it!" Silver called back with a smile.

"Sure, you keep denying it my son!" Doom chuckled as he watched Shadow turned around and give him an angered glare.

Sonic sighed and pulled Shadow along, making Shadow walk backwards then they finally left the room.

"How about we go to our next destination, ready love?" Sonic said as they all stopped a little down the corridor away from that room.

"Very much so." Shadow seriously said as he got his chaos emerald out.

Meanwhile...

"That was a close one." Zonic said as he and Zhadow walked out of a portal and only just escaped over a dozen hungry aggressive Black Arms.

"Agreed but where are we now?" Zhadow casually said with a look of indifference.

"Hello!" A female called out as she walked over to the two Zone cops.

"Oh my great God, y-you are a, a girl!" Zhadow laughed and was finding this hilarious.

"Oh more zone hoppers." Sonia cheerfully said with a happy smile.

"There were others here? Where are they, are they still here?" Zonic seriously asked as he tried so hard to ignore Zhadow laughing beside him.

"Yeah three hedgehogs and they left over three hours ago." Sonia said with a smile.

"Right thank you Miss and Zhadow quit laughing, we need to get moving." Zonic said with some annoyance in his tone.

"You're a damn girl Zonic and a very pretty girl at that." Zhadow said with amusement as he began to calm down.

"Good bye and ignore my colleague." Zonic sighed with a shake of his head.

Zonic made a portal, grabbed Zhadows arm and dragged him through leaving a happily smiling Sonia behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The three walked out of the portal and suddenly had guns pointing at them as the portal closed.

"Don't move!" A Mobian cat asked as he pointed his fire wisp gun at the three.

"No wait...Sonic is that you?" A Mobian bunny asked as she lowered her wisp weapon.

"Er yeah I'm Sonic, this is Shadow and Silver. We like come in peace and all that jazz." Sonic nervously said as he held up his arms.

"All that jazz, seriously?" Shadow whispered as he lent his head slightly towards Sonic.

"Oh my chaos...guys, hey guys Sonic is alive, Shadow is back and Silver is free!" The bunny called out as she turned around.

"This is some kind of military base and I'm betting there is a war going on." Shadow muttered with a frown as all weapons were lowered.

"Yeah no wait, I'm dead in this dimension?" Sonic said with shock in his features as they were motioned to follow this bunny.

"So I was imprisoned." Silver muttered as he walked down hallways with Sonic and Shadow, following this brown bunny.

"I would love to know where I disappeared to and what I am currently doing." Shadow muttered with a deep frown.

They were soon led into a command centre of some kind then the bunny cleared her throat. All in there stopped what they were doing and looked at who entered.

"Sonic!" Amy cried out then ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"We all thought you were dead, I am so happy to see you are ok my love." Amy cried out as she tightened her one sided embrace.

Shadow narrowed his eyes and emitted a low growl as he was forced to witness his boyfriend being bear hugged by a version of Amy.

"You escaped Infinites illusion prison Silver or did Shadow come to your rescue?" Knuckles teased as he walked over with a grin then grabbed Silver into a hug.

Amy eventually loosened her grip on Sonic then kissed him on the lips. Sonic tensed up with horror and pushed her away. Shadow was now growling aggressively and walked right over to Amy with fire in his eyes.

"Don't babe, other dimensional world remember!" Sonic quickly said then grabbed Shadow and held him back from ripping Amy apart.

"I do not care, no one kisses you but me!" Shadow shouted out with rage.

Knuckles let go of Silver and looked at Sonic struggling to hold back Shadow and a very scared looking Amy.

"Well since those two are occupied that leaves me to explain everything." Silver said as he placed a hand on Knuckles' shoulder.

Ten minutes later Shadow was now somewhat calm and Silver explained all. Of course Sonic was on guard in case Shadow charged at Amy again and positioned himself slightly in front of Shadow for quick actions.

"Right so our Sonic is still presumed dead, our Shadow is still out there somewhere and our Silver is still trapped within an illusion." Knuckles recapped with a deep frown and crossed arms while looking at the three zone hoppers.

"Commander Knuckles we...what, they are all back and unharmed?" Vector said with shock as he, Espio and Charmy entered the command centre.

"No they are from a differen dimension from ours." Knuckles said with an irritated tone.

"Right." Vector said slowly and looking a little confused.

"Knuckles I'm back and...Shadow, you are ok." Rouge announced as she entered then went wide eyed as her eyes locked onto Shadow.

Things were once again explained and now all were caught up.

"I am not going through all that again so I hope this is everyone." Silver seriously said as he didn't want to explain again.

"So Shadow is glaring at Amy in hate because she kissed Sonic." Rouge grinned with amusement.

"She will die a painful death if she comes close to my boyfriend again." Shadow growled aggressively while narrowing his eyes dangerously at Amy who was keeping a good distance away.

"Love I really do not think she is that stupid so relax ok." Sonic said as he looked at Shadow with a calm expression and feeling very flattered his boyfriend was being all protective of him, even if it was over something that wasn't dangerous or life threatening.

"So what's the low down here then?" Sonic asked with a grin at Knuckles.

"Some guy called Infinite and Dr Eggman have taken over the world and captured our version of you Sonic. You have been missing for months now with no trace you are even alive. Silver went out to search but he is now at the mercy of Infinite, trapped within an illusion. We only know that because it was announced to us by Infinite himself then Shadow left not long after. That was two weeks ago and we haven't heard anything from Shadow since." Knuckles explain the important parts of what was going on.

"Where's Tails?" Sonic asked as the fox wasn't here like he assumed he would be.

The room went deadly silent and all looked sad now.

"Tails was killed a week after our version of you was taken. He went off to find out answers, bumped into Chaos and never made it out of the encounter alive. It was our Silver that found his mangled corpse." Knuckles sadly said with a look of sorrow.

"In a strange twisted way we hope you are gone for if you are alive and you find out this then the would will be gone. It won't be at the mercy of Eggman and Infinite but at your mercy instead." Rouge sadly said with small tears in the corner of her eyes.

"I-I don't want to be here anymore." Sonic whispered with tears in his eyes that were seconds away from falling.

"It will be alright my love, our Tails is safe and back home." Shadow softly said with a sincere smile then brought Sonic into a much needed hug.

Sonic latched on tightly and buried his face into Shadows neck and sobbed. Shadow repeatedly stroked through Sonics quills in a comforting manner.

"So I take it your Sonic and Tails are just as close." Knuckles asked as he looked at Silver.

"Yeah they class themselves as brothers." Silver answered with a sad look at hearing Tails was dead.

"Can we just leave please." Sonic whispered as he looked up at Shadow with tear stained cheeks and glossy eyes.

"Sure." Shadow faintly smiled then the hug was broken.

The two got their chaos emeralds out and Silver came closer.

"Chaos control!" Both Sonic and Shadow called after crossing the emeralds then a portal appeared.

"Bye all and good luck." Silver said then entered the portal.

"Bye and sorry for your losses." Sonic sadly said with more tears falling down.

"Yes goodbye and kick the Drs ass to hell." Shadow seriously said then took Sonics hand and led the way inside the portal.

The portal closed shut and leaving a bunch of stunned resistance behind.

Meanwhile...

"I still cannot get over you are a girl in that dimensional zone." Zhadow said with amusement as he and Zonic walked down a metal corridor together.

"Oh shut up Zhadow, I bet there is an alternate dimension where you are a girl." Zonic muttered as he was sick and tired of the teasing.

They suddenly stopped as a cry of a young infant hit their ears then after exchanging looks they followed the noise. They stopped walking when they reached a room and were both in shock at what their eyes were showing them.

"Is that me being cradled in that alien leaders arms from that other dimension?" Zhadow said with shock.

"Aw Zhadow you're a cute little baby." Zonic teased as he turned his head to look at an open mouthed Zhadow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The portal closed behind the hedgehogs and they stood together in the middle of a city. It was lacking life and city sounds which confused the three as it looked like a regular city with buildings intact, roads not broken up and sidewalks all perfect like they should be.

"Ok I give what's wrong with this picture apart from the lack of life here?" Sonic said with a small frown, now completely recovered from the shocks from that other dimension.

"I have no idea, everything looks peaceful enough so why is it empty?" Shadow said as they looked around.

"Maybe if we take a wonder around we might find something out." Silver suggested with a frown.

So with that agreed they walked forwards while all keeping their guard up just in case something jumps out and attacks them. They wondered about for an hour yet nothing happened, no one jumped out and attacked, no one happened to appear and no signs of life anywhere.

"I don't like this, it's far to quiet and dead." Silver muttered with a worried expression.

"Yeah no good comes from a very quiet place. Something very bad is bound to happen soon." Sonic agreed with concern for their safety.

"I am sure if that was going to happen then it would have by now. We've been here for just over an hour walking about therefore if there is life around here then they would have seen us." Shadow said as he kept looking around as they walked while also trying to believe his own words for he too was growing concerned.

"Hey look over there, there's a newspaper on that bus bench. Maybe it will tell us what is going on." Silver said as he pointed to said bench across the road.

The three crossed and Sonic picked the newspaper up.

"Ok wow the date is Friday 14th June 2537...so future city, cool." Sonic said with a cheerful tone.

"Yeah, so cool and exciting this empty city is." Shadow sarcastically said with an overly cheerful voice.

"Yeah, yeah I get ya." Sonic rolled his eyes to his boyfriends sarcasm then opened the paper.

"Bla-bla-bla something about a missing person. Bla-bla-bla something about an election. Bla-bla-bla something about an active volcano. Bla-bla-bla something about..." Sonic indifferently said as he turned pages then was interrupted.

"Wait active volcano, go back and read the article." Shadow said with concern as this volcano could be the reason this city was empty.

"Ok it says...local volcano due to erupt and an evacuation is being organised to get all citizens out and to a safe location. Highly trained scientists are monitoring the volcano and will be reporting back any and all active of the volcano. They predict it will blow it's top on Tuesday 18th June so the evacuation process will happen on Saturday 15th and Sunday 16th June. No one is to stay in the city and no one is to return until the safety checks have been done and the all clear has been called." Sonic read and worry began to be heard in his voice the more he read.

"So it hasn't blown it's top yet, that's good I guess." Silver said with a sigh.

"Either today is Monday or they got the eruption day wrong." Shadow casually said with a shrug for if things did go bad they could always get the hell out of here by jumping to the next zone.

Sonic placed the paper back on the bench then ran his fingers through his quills as he took a moment to think about this.

"I say we either stay and look around some more and risk this volcano thing or just go to another alternate dimension and play it safe." Shadow seriously said as he crossed his arms and looked at his boyfriend and friend.

"What's the likelihood today is Tuesday? Judging by the clear sunny skies and the sun being at its highest point, I say this volcano isn't going to blow today." Sonic confidently said with a grin at his overly cautious boyfriend.

"Sonic has a point I mean look around us, not a single sign the volcano is erupting or about to erupt." Silver said with a smile at Shadow.

"Oh and I suppose you both are experts in volcanoes and telling when they will blow and knowing the signs beforehand. I say we leave now." Shadow said with some frustration in his voice.

"Two against one babe, we stay." Sonic smugly said with a wink at Shadow.

"Fine but that volcano could blow at any time and if it does while we are here then I'm blaming you both if we end up trapped or injured." Shadow mumbled as he turned his head away from the two, clearly delusional, hedgehogs he was with.

"Chill babe it ain't going to erupt today." Sonic chuckled as he looked at his boyfriend.

"I wonder if this worlds versions of us were evacuated too." Silver said in wonder.

"I say we go check out that volcano." Sonic grinned then before either Shadow or Silver could protest he grabbed their wrists and shot off, dragged the two with him.

"Sonic let go, this is a stupid idea even for you!" Shadow called out as he was practically flying while he was pulled along at super sonic speeds.

"I agree!" Silver called and, like Shadow, was flying as Sonic ran very, very fast.

"Ok!" Sonic called then skidded to a stop.

It was only thanks to Sonic holding onto their wrists that both Shadow and Silver didn't fly forward and crash at the mountain base.

Meanwhile...

"Hug back Zhadow, you know you want to." Zonic said as he laughed at Zhadow being hugged tightly by Black Doom.

"No, he is not my father so why should I. Now unhand me and put me down!" Zhadow shouted out with frustration as he struggled to break free.

"I will not until you hug back Zhadow." Black Doom said with amusement in his voice.

"Zhadow and Shadow from a different dimension are very similar." Maria giggled as she held baby Shadow and feeding him a bottle.

"So they were here. Did they appear to be looking for someone or just visiting?" Zonic asked as he went all serious while looking at Maria and Gerald.

"Erm...they didn't mention they were looking for someone but then again they weren't here for that long." Maria said in thought while looking down at baby Shadow suckling on his bottle.

"Right thanks, Zhadow it is time to go." Zonic said with some frustration in his voice then turned his head to look at his colleague.

"Seems like he is enjoying that hug." Gerald said with a grin as Zhadow was cuddling into Black Doom with a huge smile on his muzzle.

"Give me a minute here Zonic, it's been a while since I last hugged someone." Zhadow softly said back making Zonic groan.

"At least Zhadow admits when he is enjoying something." Doom said softly as he looked down at the Zone cop he held in his arms securely.

Back with the Zone hoppers...

"You just had to drag us to the volcano didn't you, you just couldn't stop yourself from..." Shadow began to rant with frustration when suddenly the ground began to shake and thick black smoke began to leave the volcano's head.

"Oh look at that guys it's volcano day." Sonic said with a chuckle as he looked up.

"So you dragged us both here in hope it was going to blow it's top just to say some cheesy line." Silver dryly said with an unimpressed expression at Sonic.

"Sue me besides we will never get an opportunity to say that line back home." Sonic replied as he stopped looking up and over at Silver and Shadow.

"We are..." Shadow began but paused as a loud explosion cut him off.

"Yeah time to go." Sonic said as the volcano was officially active and very dangerous now.

Sonic and Shadow very quickly got their chaos emeralds out, crossed them and said chaos control. They all ran in fast then the portal snapped shut just in time to avoid a large boulder from smashing down on them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

They quickly ran out of the portal and it closed after they left it.

"That was a close one." Sonic said as he stopped running and faced his partner and friend.

"No, you think?" Shadow sarcastically said with a roll of his eyes and was not happy with his boyfriend.

"Say guys where are we?" Silver asked as he looked around with a small puzzled frown.

This made both Sonic and Shadow look around.

"I have no idea Silver but where ever we ended up looks nice." Sonic said as he slowly spun around on the spot to check out all around.

"A prehistoric jungle." Shadow said as he looked down at the ground.

"What makes you say that?" Sonic asked as now he and Silver were looking at Shadow.

"I would say that would be very strong evidence." Shadow very calmly said as he pointed to what the three of them were standing in.

"Oh hell no, is that a giant foot print!" Sonic cried out in horror.

"That's right Faker, give our position away to all those maneating reptiles." Shadow groaned with a roll of his eyes.

"But we are hedgehogs so they wont want to eat us so all is good, right?" Sonic said with a little fear while looking at Shadow.

"Meat is meat Sonic and to them we are meat." Shadow dryly said with a deep frown back at Sonic.

"So the land of the dinosaur that grow so big they leave a four meter long footprint." Silver said with some fear as he stared at the large footprint on the ground.

"Maybe we should..." Sonic began to say but stopped as a loud roar was heard.

"That sounded very close by." Silver said with more fear.

"I don't wanna be dinosaur food." Sonic whined as he moved a little closer to Shadow, Silver doing the same.

"Chaos control us out of here." Silver said as now the ground began to shake with every footstep from whatever roared out a moment ago.

"One problem with that, I don't know this damn area so how can..." Shadow said with frustration but soon stopped as trees to the side of them began to move.

"Screw this!" Sonic shouted out, grabbed both Shadows and Silvers wrist then ran like hell.

"Here we go again." Silver said as he struggled to even run along, having to skip quite a few steps resulting in him flying in the air for four seconds each time.

"Sonic do you even know where you are going!?" Shadow called out as he did his best to run while being dragged.

"Yeah as far away from whatever that thing is as possible!" Sonic called back as he kept his eyes forward and making sure not to crash into anything.

Meanwhile...

"So let me get this straight, you both are hopping zones to catch up with Sonic, Shadow and Silver who are zone hopping illegally?" Knuckles asked with a disbelieving raised brow at the two tied up zone cops.

"Yes now let us go before we end up further behind." Zonic groaned as he and Zhadow were tied to a chair each by the resistance.

"I don't know they look a lot like spies to me." Charmy said as he flew right up in Zonics face with a suspicious gaze.

"Will you get out of my face and we are not spies, we are zone cops!" Zonic shouted out in frustration.

"My hot tempered colleague is correct we are cops from No Zone and trying to catch up with our counterparts and their friend. We can show you our badges but you will have to untie us first." Zhadow calmly said as he looked at all standing, or in Charmy's case hovering, in front of him and Zonic.

"And why do we have to untie you both first?" Knuckles asked with suspicious narrowed eyes at Zhadow.

"Because there is rope around where our badges are kept." Zhadow simply said with a smirk.

"I see...ok but no funny business or I'll have Vector shoot you both." Knuckles seriously said with a warning look.

After both Zonic and Zhadow were untied the two zone cops slowly got their badges out and passed them to Knuckles.

"They seem legit, can't see anything wrong with them." Knuckles said as he looked at the two identification badges, holding one in each hand.

"You have no idea what you are looking for do you?" Zhadow smirked as he crossed his arms and looked at Knuckles.

"They are electronic and if you press our picture then it will tell you who we are and our rank." Zonic said with amusement in his voice.

"It's a new feature they introduced." Zhadow casually said with a shrug.

Knuckles frowned then used a finger tip to press Zonics picture first.

"Zone cop number 00517 Zonic, level five rank." A female voice said then went silent.

Knuckles pressed Zhadows picture next.

"Zone cop number 00518 Zhadow, level five rank." The same female voice was heard then went silent.

"Wait when did you get clearance level five?" Zonic asked with some surprise.

"A week ago after that big take down of illegal trafficking. I led a team of five and we took the entire organisation down within an hour of being sent out." Zhadow casually said with a slight shrug like it was no big deal.

"Yeah I heard about that, well I guess this now makes us equal rank." Zonic said back with a grin.

"Ok you both check out and free to leave." Knuckles said as he gave back the badges.

Meanwhile...

"Oh man that was a total close one." Sonic said with relief as they stood inside a cave he led them in, well dragged Shadow and Silver in with him.

"Yeah, how about we leave now." Silver said as he looked at Sonic and Shadow, only just managing to see them in the dimly lit cave.

"I agree with..." Shadow began to say but Sonic spoke semi loudly over him.

"Let's explore this cave, see you both went you catch up!" Sonic then dashed off further into the cave.

"I swear went we finally get home he is on time out." Shadow lowly growled as he glared in the direction Sonic ran off in.

"We better go after him before he causes more trouble. Also we need him to get out of the past." Silver sighed with a shake of his head, deeply hoping there wasn't going to be any more dangerous happenings.

"I thought you could chaos control through different dimensions too?" Shadow asked as he striked up a conversation.

"I can sort of but I lack the experience and it doesnt always work." Silver nervously said with a smile.

They didn't get all that far in their walkings before Sonic came running back.

"Get out of here fast!" Sonic shouted out in a panic as he approached, ran passed and heading towards the caves entrance.

"Oh what has he done this...Silver run!" Shadow groaned then when he saw light from torches and angry looking primitive beings rushing towards them he turned and began to run after telling Silver to run.

Both quickly ran out of the cave and stopped in front of Sonic.

"Time to go." Sonic said with some nervousness to his voice, holding a chaos emerald in one hand and something behind his back.

"What did you do?" Shadow seriously asked as he got his emerald out fast.

"And what are you hiding behind your back?" Silver questioned with a suspicious look at Sonic.

"A erm, a little keep sake from here." Sonic chuckled nervously as he spoke and revealed a small red rock like gem.

"Quick they are coming, just throw it back to them before we end up as their dinner." Silver said in a panic as now they can hear the beings getting very close to exiting the cave.

"Awe but it looks so cool." Sonic whined with a sad look.

"Give it back to them now Faker!" Shadow shouted with some anger and a lot of frustration in his voice, giving Sonic a very firm and dangerous look.

"You are so damn sexy when you get like this. Ok fine." Sonic grinned with a suggestive wink and threw the stone gem towards the entrance of the cave then held out the emerald.

Shadow did the same and both called out chaos control after crossing the emeralds. A portal appeared just in time and all three rushed inside as the people came rushing out with angry cries. The portal closed and made the people gasped out in fear and backed up. One found the stone gem, made grunted communication noises then all returned inside the cave.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

A portal opened up and a few seconds after three hedgehogs rushed out of it with it closing soon after.

"Right where are we this time?" Silver said as they looked around.

"Don't care so long as we don't have to make some kind of emergency portal making where every damn second counts." Shadow grumbled as he now wanted this little adventure to end.

"Yeah I know right, we go to like some future and a volcano erupted, we go to like the distant past and get chased by dinosaurs and cave people who want to eat us." Sonic said with a cheerful tone and grinning while looking around.

"Yeah and who's fault is that?" Shadow muttering as he too looked around.

"Now the best thing here is not to point fingers babe, it could have happened to anyone." Sonic innocently said to his boyfriends frustrated attitude.

"Ok judging by this beach alone I say we don't really have anything to worry about. It's calm with no destruction of any kind, the sun is out shining down warmth and no signs of anything wanting to eat or melt us." Silver happily said with relief in his expressions as so far this place has been the calmest in his opinion.

"Sonic!" A voice called out that sounded just like Amy but a little different.

The three zone hoppers turned in the direction the voice was and all raised their brows at watching a version of Amy, Tails and Knuckles running up to them, who was also accompanied by someone they have never seen before.

"O-k, we so need to tell Knuckles to lay off the steroids." Sonic whispered as he forced a smile at the four, who were now steps away from them.

"And what is Shadow doing here with you?" Tails asked with a small frown, the four of them now standing with the zone hoppers.

"And who is your new friend?" Sticks asked with a suspicious glare at Silver.

"Guys trouble, Shadow's...what the hell is going on here?" Boom Sonic called out then after stopping and seeing the three hedgehogs from a different dimension he raised a questionable brow at them.

"Whoa two Sonics?" Knuckles blurted out with an open mouthed expression, after looking from one to another.

"Sonic I had no idea you had a twin or Shadow for that matter." Knuckles said next as his shock quickly got lost in his stupidness.

"Yeah, clearly they are from a different dimension. Anyway Shadow is on his way right now and not for a friendly chat, we need to split like now and stop him. Why don't you three come join us and see how us heroes do business." Boom Sonic said with a cocky grin at Shadow, Sonic and Silver.

"Right let's go kick Shadows butt back to his little hiding place before he decides to hit the village instead...erm no offence there other world Shadow." Amy said with a slight nervous smile at Shadow.

"Oh how possible could I ever find that offensive?" Shadow sarcastically said with a roll of his eyes.

"That's the spirit." Knuckles cheerfully said making Shadow sigh with a shake of his head.

"Knuckles did someone drop you on your head when you were young or are steroids doing something to your brain?" Sonic grinned as he looked at Knuckles.

"Sonic, I am calling you out!" Boom Shadow called as he walked over with rage in his eyes.

"Wow Shads this version of you looks damn right pissed about something." Sonic said as he, and everyone else, looked at boom Shadow approach then stop a few meters away from them.

"Who is this impostor?" Boom Shadow aggressively said as he pointed an accusing finger at Shadow.

"I have to say this Shadow is a little taller, I don't like the messy quill look but I am liking his clothes design. Babe you so have to get some of those." Sonic said as he examined boom Shadow with a grin.

"I am not changing anything but I will not stand here and be accused of being a fake copy, regardless who is saying that accusation." Shadow growled with angered eyes at boom Shadow.

"Oh boy, Silver we need to take quite a few steps back." Sonic anxiously said as Shadow began to glow red.

"I say we run to the other side of this beach." Silver nervously said as he and Sonic were backing up.

"If you value your life run!" Sonic called out before he and Silver ran to a safe distance.

"I say we do the same, that Shadow looks like he is charging up some kind of bomb." Tails said then with agreements they ran over to Sonic and Silver.

"Chaos blast!" Shadow called out then released his attack, hitting boom Shadow and making him fly backwards.

When the blast was clear boom Shadow got back up onto his feet and teleported, appearing behind Shadow. Shadow of course was an expert in chaos control and turned around with a hand clenched into a fist. He thrust his fist towards boom Shadow and punched him in the stomach hard, making boom Shadow grunt and bend forward a little while holding his stomach after Shadow retracted his fist.

"If anyone's the impostor it is you fake hedgehog!" Shadow shouted out then punched boom Shadow again, making him fall backwards and sit on the floor.

"Impossible, how are you so strong, you are but a mere copy!?" Boom Shadow shouted out in frustration as he slowly got back up with slight shaky movements.

"I am not a damn fake!" Shadow shouted with anger and frustration.

"And that is my queue to go over there and stop my totally badass boyfriend from ripping your version of Shadow to pieces." Sonic announced with some amusement then dashed over.

"He won't actually do that, right?" Amy asked Silver with some concern.

"Probably, when Shadow is this pissed only Sonic seems to have success in calming him down." Silver casually answered with a shrug of indifference.

"Ok Shadow, time to cool off." Sonic semi serious said as he grabbed Shadows hand and began to pull him away from boom Shadow.

"No, he will perish by my hands for daring to call me a weak copy!" Shadow shouted with aggression while he was firmly pulled away.

"Shadow, babe, if you do not calm down and stop threatening a version of yourself then so help me I will not only ban sex but totally give you the silent treatment for three whole days and take your pie away for a month." Sonic semi firmly said as he stopped dragging Shadow when they were a good few meters away from boom Shadow.

Shadow just grumbled under his breath and turned his head to look out at the sea. Sonic grinned in triumph and let go of Shadows hand, feeling confident Shadow wasn't going to make a mad killer dash at boom Shadow. The others soon returned from their safe distance and stood near boom Shadow, who was still looking a little shocked by his encounter with Shadow.

"Your counterpart from a different dimension Shadow. Anyway why so grouchy?" Boom Sonic casually said as he stood beside boom Shadow and looking at him.

"Right, that explains his power for no fake copy could ever have such strength and power on that level. I'm pissed because you think it is so funny pranking me by spray painting my front door." Boom Shadow growled at boom Sonic and was now facing him with anger in his red eyes.

"Which is why you shouldn't have a front door Shadow but I never did that, Knuckles did." Boom Sonic grinned as he did have a part to play in that prank.

"Ok Shads is all calm now!" Sonic called out just in time to distract boom Shadow from attacking Knuckles.

Sonic once again dragged Shadow with him to the group and both stopped in front of them holding hands.

"You dare call me a weak copy again then not even Sonic will be able to hold me back from ripping you apart." Shadow growled with some aggression while narrowing his eyes at boom Shadow.

"Babe what did I just tell you, no threatening your dimension version of ya." Sonic sighed with a shake of his head.

"You do not like copies of yourself either, seems we have something in common and I apologies for my accusation against you." Boom Shadow said with a small frown to Shadow.

"Oh good everything is once again all calm." Silver said with a smile, glad things were no longer all heated and dangerous.

"I say those three are government spies here to confuse us and take us out." Sticks said with more suspicion at the zone hoppers.

"Don't mind Sticks, she says this kind of thing all the time to anyone she thinks is suspicious." Amy said with a smile.

"Which is pretty much anyone who looks at her funny." Boom Sonic said with a casual shrug.

"Uh-huh sure but we are not government spies, just to clear that up." Sonic grinned as he looked at his counterpart.

Meanwhile...

"Ok and why is there like sparking smoke covering the skies and a burning smell in the air?" Zhadow questioned as he and Zonic walked out of their portal and looked up.

"I would say that maybe a...run!" Zonic began to say as he looked back to in front of them then widened his eyes in horror as a river of lava was coming straight at them at a semi fast pace.

"Why do we...damn lava looks so cool." Zhadow began to ask as he stopped looking up then saw why they needed to run.

"Time to leave!" Zonic said while he grabbed Zhadows hand then dragged Zhadow back into the portal to go to the next zone the illegal hoppers went to.

The portal vanished seconds after they entered and the lava flowed passed where the portal once was. Zonic and Zhadow left the portal once more and this time they were in the middle of some jungle. The portal closed after a minute and the two decided to take a wonder around.

Meanwhile...

"What I would like to know is why isn't there a catastrophic danger of our world falling apart like before." Tails said with a puzzling frown.

"Because we are not from this universe's dimension line and from a different one. There are many different universes that come with their own dimensional line travel. We somehow ended up in your universe and in this universe's dimensional version of it." Shadow explained as he and Tails looked at one another.

"How is it that you know all of this?" Sonic asked with a look of confusion as he got lost in what Shadow was saying.

"This is not my first dimensional travel my love and I figured it out back then. I travelled to three different versions of this universe, never here though." Shadow smirked back at Sonic with amusement in his eyes.

"And when did this all happened?" Silver asked as he looked at Shadow.

"Remember when I was gone for a month, then. I got the time wrong coming back to Mobius and ended up returning a month later. And before you ask how did you dimension hop with only yourself, I'm an expert when it comes to chaos control and don't need a second person to do portals to other worlds." Shadow smugly said with his smirk in place.

"Yeah such an expert you got the time wrong when coming home and made me worried sick that something bad happened to you." Sonic said with unhappy features, he still annoyed about that month four months ago.

"I told you I was sorry, what more do you want, besides that was four months ago." Shadow sighed as he could tell Sonic was still pissed about that.

Meanwhile...

"Run faster, they are going to catch us and eat us!" Zonic called out as he and Zhadow tried to navigate through the jungle as fast as it would allow them as a hungry pack of dinosaurs were chasing them.

"A little hard to do in this jungle Zonic, that portal ended up in the middle of this chaos forsaken jungle and not in a clear path to run down!" Zhadow called out and just about avoided tripping over a tree root.

Back with the zone hoppers...

"So this version of Egghead is more of a joke then ours." Sonic grinned with high amusement and now wanted to see this for himself.

"He is a pathetic time waster and not worth the battle." Boom Shadow said with a small frown.

"So his robots are rubbish and break easily?" Silver asked with a raised brow.

"They break in seconds." Boom Sonic casually said with a shrug.

"We should get going before the zone cops show up. It was awesome meeting you all." Sonic said with a grin at the group then got his chaos emerald out.

"Yeah wonderful meeting you." Shadow said with a slight glare at boom Shadow then too got his emerald out.

"Maybe we'll come by again and maybe next time no one will be accused of being a fake copy." Silver cheerfully said with a smile.

The two chaos emerald holders crossed the emeralds and called out the magic word. A portal appeared and after more good byes the three hedgehogs walked through and the portal shut after them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The portal opened up and the zone hoppers walked out casually, the portal closing seconds after. They stood together side by side and gave dry looks at where they ended up this time.

"Well here's your stop Silver, happy surviving." Sonic joked as he nudged Silver playfully.

"Hey it's not my fault the future was all screwed up and this is not my zone. We fixed that remember and Iblis never came so my home was never destroyed." Silver said in defence as he turned his head and semi glared at Sonic.

"Yeah Iblis trigger, quit taking cheap shots at Silver." Shadow casually said with a grin slowly appearing.

"Thank you Shadow." Silver happily said with a smile over at Shadow.

"Besides it really isn't his fault he couldn't fix things without our help." Shadow added in a teasing tone and was now grinning widely with amusement.

"I take that thanks back." Silver dryly said as his smile very quickly dropped.

"Yeah if it wasn't for us his world wouldn't even exist." Sonic teased some more while also grinned widely with amusement.

"Hey let's look around and find our other dimensional selves." Silver slightly loudly said his suggestion, hoping the couple will agree and stop the teasing.

Meanwhile...

"I swear we are never, and I mean never, going to that past zone again." Zonic seriously said with some anger in his voice as he and Zhadow walked out of a portal.

"Oh chill Zonic, it wasn't all that bad. Sure we almost became dinosaur food three times and ended up being chased by some primitive folk but all in all it wasn't that bad." Zhadow calmly said as he turned his head to look at his partner.

"Yo!" Boom Sonic called out as he and his friends came walking over towards the zone cops.

"Hey Zonic you look very athletic with all that sports tape on but why over the shoes?" Zhadow said in a whispered tone as he lent slight over towards his colleague.

Zonic sighed with a slow shake of his head then watched the friends approach.

"You both look government like." Sticks said with suspicion after she and the others stopped in front of the two zone cops.

"Here we go again." Zonic thought as he rolled his eyes then got his identification card out to show the group who he is.

Meanwhile...

"Hey Silver is that your apartment?" Sonic teased as he pointed up to a burning and destroyed apartment building to their left in this city.

"Oh shut up already Sonic." Silver grumbled unhappily as he narrowed his eyes at the broken up road they were walking on.

"Yeah jokes over Faker and it is no longer amusing but very annoying." Shadow groaned as he was getting really annoyed with Sonics constant teasing by now.

"Fine, fine, you both win but I do believe we are about to have some trouble." Sonic semi serious said as he slightly narrowed his eyes at the slowly forming figure a little ahead of them.

The three stopped and watched as the dark liquid formed into a shape of a hedgehog that resembled Shadow.

"Oh great not him again." Sonic groaned as he was still pretty pissed with this guy shooting him dead making some human girl kiss his dead course, or more like did but didn't happen sort of thing.

"And why might I ask are you doing with those traitors?" Mephiles asked as he walked towards the three and keeping his eyes solely on Shadow.

"Who are you calling traitors because there is like three of us so who are the traitors?" Sonic asked with a grin as Mephiles stopped in front of Shadow and glance his way.

"You and Silver." Mephiles replied with a puzzled raised brow then grabbed Shadows wrist and dragged Shadow away to his side.

"They are far too gone and cannot ever return to who they once were my love. I know it is upsetting you but they just cannot be helped now." Mephiles softly said as he looked at Shadow with warmth in his eyes.

"O-k. Look Mephiles I am not your boyfriend ok." Shadow calmly said as he was beginning to get a little freaked out and it did not help with both Sonic and Silver sniggering in the background.

"No you are not, you are my husband Shadow." Mephiles grinned at Shadow a little teasingly but there still was some confusion in his eyes.

"Oh my chaos!" Sonic burst out laughing and Silver happened to have done the same two seconds after.

"Y-yeah." Silver said as he kept laughing.

"You both wait until we are back in our own dimension, I'm going to make both your lives hell until I see fit!" Shadow shouted with anger while glaring dangerously at his boyfriend and friend.

"Your dimension?" Mephiles questioned as he let go of Shadows wrist and took a step away.

"Yes we are not from here but from a different alternate dimension where it is all rainbows and sunshine." Shadow said and got rather sarcastic towards the end.

"Y-yeah which makes me and Silver not traitors and Shadow not y-your husband." Sonic said with a snigger here and there.

"Just you keep laughing Faker and see what happens to you." Shadow seriously said with a look of promise that what he was going to dish out was not going to be fun for Sonic.

"Damn babe you really need to stop turning me on with that badass aggressive attitude of yours." Sonic said with a slightly seductive wink at Shadow.

"So you and he are together in your dimension, how the hell did that happen? No offence but it's just a little odd." Mephiles asked with shock in his eyes as he looked at Shadow for an answer.

Meanwhile...

"So zone cops huh, do any government work on the sly?" Sticks asked with narrowed eyes.

"No but we did take down a couple of government officials for corruption and swindling funds and pocketing the money." Zhadow said with a casual shrug.

"Alright but I'm keeping my eyes on that one." Sticks seriously said then pointed at Zonic.

"I was actually his partner in that take over and was lead cop." Zonic seriously said with a deep frown.

"Anyway the three you are looking for like left an hour ago. They could be anywhere by now and probably travelled to a few different zones too." Boom Sonic casually said with little interest.

"Yeah and probably found awesome versions of me too." Knuckles added with a grin.

"Right, come on Zhadow we need to catch up with them." Zonic sighed and was seriously hoping the hoppers were not three zones away now.

Meanwhile...

"You and blue boy over there got into this huge fight and after almost killing each other he managed to pin you down and confessed he loves you. I get that but why fight in the first place?" Mephiles asked as he was not understanding the whole why not just saying something to the other straight off thing.

"Because I didn't want to admit I cared about him and thought at the time he wouldn't be with someone like me so I took my frustration out on him." Shadow casually said with a shrug.

"Yeah he totally did and made me love him more for it. I know what you are thinking, why would you love someone who regularly fights physically with you? I'm attracted to bad boys and you don't get any more bad then Shadow. Besides we don't get into fights like we used to anymore unless I take his pie or track mud into the house or throw parties or..." Sonic said with a cheerful tone then was stopped from finishing that list by Shadows annoyed tone.

"Ok Sonic we get it, you are very good with pissing me off." Shadow rolled his eyes as he spoke out.

"So what's the story with you and your Shadow?" Silver asked with an innocent smile at Mephiles.

"After Sonic and Silver released me and tried to force me to obey them in destroying the world and taking over I ditched them and went into hiding. Shadow was actually scouting around the area I was keeping a low profile in and he just caught my eye, so much so I took his appearance. I secretly followed him back to resistance headquarters and he caught me." Mephiles began with a smile and took a moment's pause.

"I dragged him in, tied him up and questioned him for three hours straight before releasing him to go free. He refused to leave and wanted to join so I let him. We worked closely together and began to form a strong bond with one another. Hello and I take it you three are not from this dimension." This worlds Shadow finished off the story as he walked over and stood with his husband and the zone hoppers.

"Yeah how did you know that?" Silver asked with a curious look at this worlds Shadow.

"Well you and Sonic are not fighting Mephiles and those two walking towards us look a lot like zone cops." This worlds Shadow smirked then pointed behind Sonic and Silver, making the three illegal zone hoppers look at them.

"Oh shit it's Zonic and Zhadow!" Sonic called out with wide eyes.

"Time to go before they arrest us." Silver anxiously said as now the two zone cops were running towards them.

"Chaos control!" This worlds Shadow called out and stopped time around them.

"I suggest you three better run and hide then get out of here fast." Mephiles suggested with a grin.

"Agreed and thanks a bunch!" Sonic said then quickly grabbed Silvers wrist and dragged him along at super speeds with Shadow running beside him.

Sonic and Shadow didn't stop running until they found a safe place to hide. Poor Silver was looking a little sick from the very sudden speeds and forced turnings by Sonic.

"Ok we stay in here for like...babe why you getting your emerald out?" Sonic began to say but had to question his boyfriends actions.

"I say we leave before they find us. They won't know we zone hopped and will stay here looking for us. It should give us plenty of time to get away and them far behind us." Shadow explained with a serious look.

"And that right there is why you are Team Dark leader." Sonic grinned then got his emerald out.

"I do believe Rouge will argue that fact." Shadow smirked then moved his emerald holding hand, with Sonic copying his movements, and both crossed the emeralds.

"Guys, you might want to not do that just yet." Silver whispered as he looked out of a small hole in a wall where they were standing.

"Oh and why not?" Sonic asked with a raised brow at Silver.

"Shh, Zonic and Zhadow are walking passed." Silver whispered and was getting anxious.

Outside the broken old looking building our favourite zone hoppers were hiding in Zonic and Zhadow were slowly walking passed like Silver had said.

"Are you sure they went this way? It's pretty quiet here and we both know Sonic is not one to keep quiet." Zhadow asked with a bored tone.

"I think so, the tracker says they are around here but it keeps glitching. Oh great now it's saying they are on the far side of the city...where we arrived at." Zonic said as he looked down at his tracker then deeply frowned when the location dot suddenly disappeared and moved.

"I think it's broken." Zhadow said with some amusement in his tone.

"Yeah and you are far too chilled for a zone cops yet you managed to get to the same level as me. Come on let's at least go check out that area." Zonic seriously said with a grumpy tone then both turned around and walked fast away from this area.

"Ok they are gone and with their tracker screwed up they will be here for hours trying to find us." Sonic whispered and was a little offended by Zhadows comment about him but knew now was not the time to get annoyed.

Shadow and Sonic once again crossed the emeralds then called out chaos controlled to make their ticket out of here.

"Quickly now before they feel this portal and realise we made it." Shadow said as he ushered Silver and Sonic through.

The three rushed into it then it closed shut. As for the zone cops, they didn't feel the zone portal and their tracker was taking them all over the place. This was of course making Zonic think that maybe Shadow was chaos controlling them from one place to the other. Zhadow on the other hand was pretty sure it was the tracker that was broken not Shadow chaos controlling but Zonic was going with his own theory.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Yet another close one but a more exciting one. We have cops on our ass and a zone away too." Sonic said with excitement in his tone as they stood together.

"Sonic I am growing concerned that you are enjoying all this way too much." Shadow said with a little concern showing in his eyes but was also feeling the excitement in being chased by their counterparts from No Zone.

Just not as much as Sonic was.

"I'm with Shadow on this one, you are far too happy that we are fugitives on the run from yours and Shadows zone cop counterparts. Don't get me wrong, it's a little exciting but when they catch us it won't be." Silver said with a small frown as yes he didn't care all that much with being chased before all this started but after that close call he was quickly changing his mind about that.

"Well I say let's do a quick visit here and rush off to the next zone before they come here while we are here." Sonic happily said with a cheerful looking smile then began to walk off down the dirt path they appeared on.

Shadow and Silver exchanged looks then began to walk also.

"What a lovely vibe this place has huh guys!?" Sonic called out as he looked left then right, both sides of the dirt path showed miles of grass and a few trees here and there.

"Yeah a little too happy and just a tad boring." Shadow replied with some disappointment in where they ended up.

"Don't jinx it guys, we've had a bunch of close calls and a nice calm place is a blessing. We need a short break to energise and wind down before the next killer scare." Silver said with now a bad feeling that the couple have jinxed it and trouble laid ahead of them.

"Suppose you're right Silver, we could do with a break and rest up a little." Shadow muttered with a small frown.

"Yeah and a bite to eat. I wonder where we can get food and drink in this zone." Sonic said with wonder as he looked up a little and tapped his chin.

"I would imagine in that town up ahead, I can just about see the outskirts from here." Shadow said with a grin while looking far out in front of them and able to see further than that of Sonic and Silver.

"Awesome, lets get going!" Sonic said with high excitement then dashed ahead at top speed.

Shadow and Silver stopped and exchange looks while both grinning. Shadow grabbed Silvers hand gently then chaos controlled to that town Shadow saw or at least at the area he could see of it. After they appeared they only had to wait ten seconds for Sonic to show.

"How did you...you used chaos control didn't ya babe?" Sonic said with shock then after he realised how he frowned with arms crossing.

"Well if you hadn't rushed off you could have joined in with the teleport." Shadow smirked playfully at Sonics grumpy look.

"Whatever let's go find me some chilly dogs." Sonic said with his cheerfulness back then began to lead the way further into town.

Meanwhile...

"Face it the thing's broken and just taking us all over the place." Zhadow sighed with a shake of his head as they reached where the tracking devise took them.

"No it is not, Shadow is chaos controlling to confuse us so they can make an easy escape." Zonic growled with frustration as he and Zhadow stopped walking.

"And he is doing it thirteen times before leaving? It's broken and they are not in this zone anymore." Zhadow growled back with equal frustration.

"Ok fine we go to the next zone and if they are not there then we are coming back here. Of course if they are here then they won't be when we get back, this is probably their plan. They want us to leave so they can go to another zone so I'm staying here and you are going to the next zone ahead of them." Zonic seriously said as he turned his head to look at Zhadow.

"Fine by me, at least two zones are being searched instead of the one." Zhadow casually said with a shrug then made a zone portal and rushed in it.

Meanwhile...

"There looks like a cool place to grab chilly dogs." Sonic brightly said then began to walk faster to a diner.

Shadow and Silver rolled their eyes at Sonics over cheerful behaviour and soon caught up with him. They found a booth to sit in and Sonic grabbed a menu.

"And how exactly are we supposed to pay for our food when we do not have currency for this dimension?" Shadow asked as he sat back with arms crossed.

"Eat and run babe eat and run." Sonic deviously said as he looked up over the menu at Shadow then looked back down at it.

"Now who's the badass?" Shadow said with a smirk and was kind of liking this plan.

"Yep you guys are perfect for each other." Silver sighed with a shake of his head.

"Agreed and glad you think so." Sonic chuckled as he glanced beside him at Silver.

"Hello and welcome to Cathy's, are you boys ready to order?" A sweet looking rabbit waitress softly asked as she held a pen and pad.

"Er yeah, I noticed you don't have chilly dogs on the menu, do you have them?" Sonic asked as he placed the menu down flat on the table and looked at the waitress with a smile.

"Chilly dogs, what are those?" The rabbit asked with a puzzled tilt of her head.

"You know chilly dogs, sausage in a bun covered in spicy chilly." Sonic happily explained with a smile.

"Sausage?" The rabbit asked with more confusion.

Sonic was now in shock and dropped his jaw as a result of that. Shadow rolled his eyes then looked at the waitress.

"Do not mind my crazy boyfriend, what is good here?" Shadow politely said with a grin, feeling a little amused inside.

"Oh right well in my opinion I would recommend the curly fries with the bacon and cheese burger." The rabbit happily said as she looked back at Shadow with a smile.

"Yeah we will take four of those." Zhadow casually said as he took the spare seat next to Shadow.

"And cokes too." Zhadow added while sitting back with a grin on his muzzle.

"Wonderful, I'll be back with your drinks and your food will be out in ten minutes." The rabbit cheerful said then walked away.

"Chill guys it's just me, Zonic still thinks you are in the other zone chaos controlling about in an attempt to confuse us. I got bored and frustrated with his stubbornness." Zhadow explained with some amusement as the zone hoppers got very uncomfortable with his appearance.

"So you are not here to arrest us?" Silver asked with concern while looking at the zone cope opposite him.

"I'm on my break." Zhadow chuckled and did decide to have this break when he saw the hoppers sitting in this diner.

"But after you are back on duty, you will give us like a head start right?" Sonic asked with some hope as he looked at his boyfriends No Zone counterpart.

"I'm going on a very long break and totally tagging along for this adventure. What they don't know cannot hurt them besides I'm using the I'm giving chase excuse to avoid a demotion. I like being at the same level as Zonic, you get more privileges." Zhadow answered with amusement in his voice.

"Cool, another member added to our zone hopping boredom killer." Sonic cheerful sad with some excitement.

"You know I have always found it strange that you are the laid back one and Zonic is the more serious one." Silver said with a small frown as the No Zone counterparts of Sonic and Shadow were complete opposite to Sonic and Shadow.

"Yeah well he needs to chill out more and stop taking the job so seriously, he's just asking for an early grave with how he never slows down and doesn't take time off." Zhadow said with a shrug.

Meanwhile...

"I know you three are here somewhere!" Zonic shouted out in frustration as he stood back at the beginning where he and Zhadow first saw the three.

"You are quite entertaining." Mephiles said with an amused grin after he appeared behind Zonic.

"You, tell me where Sonic, Shadow and Silver are!" Zonic said with high frustration as he turned around and glared at Mephiles.

"Does the word please come into your vocabulary?" Mephiles asked with a devious smirk and was in no way going to say the three hedgehogs were long gone.

"Please, can you please tell me where Sonic, Shadow and Silver are." Zonic begrudgingly said through tightly clenched teeth.

"Sorry I have no idea where abouts they are hiding but I did get you to say please which isn't a total loss. Well this is me now leaving so bye." Mephiles said with a wink then dissolved into the ground and vanished.

"I hope Zhadow is having more luck than I am." Zonic grumbled under his breath then stormed off to have one more look around.

Meanwhile...

"Are you serious, that actually happened?" Zhadow asked as he laughed at what Sonic had just told him.

"Hell yeah it did and poor old Egghead ran away crying because not only did I kick butt but rubbed it in his face too." Sonic said with high amusement.

"Yes and I recall you calling out go on a diet then maybe you might have a chance in winning." Shadow said with a smirk.

"And did he? No he did not." Sonic said as he laughed while talking.

"Having a good time I see. Can I get you anything else like some dessert perhaps?" The rabbit waitress asked as she began to take away the empty plates and glasses.

"Do you have pie?" Both Zhadow and Shadow asked together while looking at the rabbit.

"Yes." The waitress said with a giggle.

"Man you both share the love of pie." Sonic said with a grin at the two opposite him and Silver.

"What pie would you like? We have apple, summer fruits, cherry, pumpkin and blueberry." The rabbit happily said with a friendly smile and had now gathered the empty things onto her tray.

"Cherry." Both Zhadow and Shadow said together.

"And you both share the love for cherries too." Silver said with an amused grin.

"Ok I'll be right back with your pies, do you both want anything else?" The waitress said in a cheerful manner then looked at Sonic and Shadow.

"Apple pie sounds nice, I'll have a slice of that." Sonic said with a grin.

"I'll have apple as well." Silver politely said as he smiled at their waitress.

"Of course, I'll be back in a few minutes." The waitress said then left to drop the tray into the kitchen.

"Damn, should have asked for a refill on the drinks." Zhadow said with a sigh.

Meanwhile, half an hour later...

"Ok hopefully they are still here and maybe being contained by Zhadow." Zonic muttered as he walked towards the town, having decided to ditch the last zone and move on.

He reached the town and walked in a random direction until he suddenly stopped with shock. Across the road from where he was standing was a diner. In the diner by a window seat were not only the zone hoppers sitting together but Zhadow was with them eating pie.

"He actually found them and what does he do instead of arresting them, have pie." Zonic muttered with some anger in his features as he stormed over there.

"Pie is the best dessert in all the zones." Zhadow said with a content sigh then ate more of his cherry pie.

"Not better than sex though right?" Sonic grinned a little teasingly as he looked at Shadow, knowing his boyfriend was in total agreement with Zhadow.

"It comes very close but pie wins by a couple of points." Shadow chuckle as he teased back.

"And why are you sitting in here having pie with these fugitives?" Zonic seriously asked as he glared down at Zhadow, having walked fast to get to their table.

"Hey Zonic, pull us a chair and have pie with us." Zhadow casually said with a grin up at his, clearly over stressed out, colleague.

"Yeah take a break for once Zonic, it will do ya some good." Sonic said as he grinned at the ever too serious zone cop.

"A break, you expect me to have a break right now when we have you three in one place ready to be brought back to No Zone?" Zonic seriously said with some frustration detected too.

"Yeah pretty much." Shadow casually replied then scooped some pie into his mouth.

"We've been hopping from one zone to another for hours non-stop, we deserve a break Zonic. So go grab a chair, order pie and chill." Zhadow semi seriously said as he looked up at Zonic with a just do it frown on his muzzle.

Zonic sighed deeply then relented. He walked over to an unoccupied chair, dragged it over then placed it at the end of the table. He then went over to the counter where a waitress was busy filling up some guys mug with coffee. He waited for her to finished then placed his order for an orange juice and blueberry pie before returning to his table.

"See now that wasn't so hard was it? It's ok to have breaks Zonic and when you are off your break you need to allow us to have a head start before you come and destroy our fun." Zhadow said with a playful tone and watched Zonic sit down.

"Excuse me, I do not think I heard you right. You are going with them and hopping zones illegally?" Zonic said with some shock in his voice.

"Yep I'm taking a holiday and what better way to spend it than tagging along with these three and actually have some fun for once. Of course you can come with then after we can slap them on the wrist, take them home, write up some bogus reports on how they kept giving us the slip until we caught up then finally call it a day." Zhadow said with hope that Zonic will tag along too.

"Or I come off my break, arrest them, tell our supervisor you had joined them then after punishing them I'll call it a day." Zonic seriously said and was slightly debating if he should just tag along and go with Zhadows plan instead of doing what he said.

"You are so boring, let your quills down and come have fun with us." Sonic said with a slight groan, not wanting to be arrested this early in their zone hopping adventure.

"I say we go with Zhadows plan." Silver said with strong hope in not getting arrested then punished in some way.

"Damn, ran out of pie." Shadow complained with a deep frown at his plate.

"Trust you to be more upset with that than getting arrested." Silver sighed with a shake of his head.

"Locked up, no pie...both equally concerning in my opinion." Shadow casually said back with a shrug.

"So you coming with us or not?" Zhadow asked as he and Zonic looked at one another through their helmets.

"Oh fine, I'll restrain from arresting you three and tag along too." Zonic sighed out in defeat but in secret he was getting sick and tired of the chase now.

After another twenty minutes they all up and left the diner, with Zhadow paying the bill. They walked until they reached a nice quiet area so Sonic and Shadow could make a portal without anyone getting in the way or watching.

"To the next zone." Sonic cheerfully said as he held his emerald out towards Shadow.

Shadow rolled his eyes and crossed his emerald with Sonics. They both called out chaos control and the portal appeared. After quilling the emeralds all began to walk inside with it shutting after the last one entered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The three zone hoppers and two zone cops stood in front of the portal after stepping out, with the portal closing shut. They looked out from the hill they were on and down at the small town at the bottom.

"Ok this is..." Zonic began to say but Sonic covered his mouth to stop him.

"Dude don't like totally spoil zone hopping for us with your great zone-wide knowledge of all zones." Sonic said with a small frown then removed his hand.

"Do that again then this little adventure is over and I'll lock you up for a decade." Zonic seriously said as he glared at Sonic through his helmet.

"Oh stop being a stick in the mud Zonic and just keep zone information to yourself." Zhadow said with a playful tone while nudging his partner.

Zonic grumbled under his breath then all finally began to take a slow walk down towards the town, going along a pathway.

"Ok the pros to this place so far, no signs of a dangerous invasion, volcanoes, no wars going on, seems peaceful and no girl versions of ourselves, well hopefully there aren't. The cons so far are it's quite and silent." Sonic cheerfully said as they were half way to the small towns entrance.

"Silent and quiet are the same thing Faker, just a different way to say no noise." Shadow dryly said with a roll of his eyes.

"Saying that it does feel a little eerie and I have to agree, far too quiet." Silver said with some worry that something was going to attack them very soon or jump out and scare the living hell out of them.

"Well if you would let me tell you about this zone then you will know what to expect." Zonic grumbled unhappily as they finally made it to the bottom of the hill and walked towards the start of this small looking town.

"And spoil all the cool surprises to this place? No way in hell Zonic, we want the boredom to be vanquished not add to it." Sonic sighed with a shake of his head as they all stopped walking and looked into the dead looking town.

"Changing the subject but do you think this town is quiet because it is almost sunset?" Silver asked as they kept standing together.

"Yeah let's go with that and check this place out, we might bump into someone who can tell us why it's so dead silent around here." Sonic cheerfully said then began to walk into the town.

"Are you being serious!?" Zonic shouted out in frustration as he stood there and watched the zone hoppers walk ahead.

"Just go with the flow Zonic, this is all part of the fun." Zhadow calmly said as he wrapped an arm around Zonics shoulder then guided his partner into the town.

"Uh-huh, fun. This zone will not be fun but if they want to find that out for themselves then fine whatever." Zonic mumbled as he allowed his partner to keep guiding him into the small town.

The cops very quickly caught up and Zhadow dropped his arm off Zonic. They slowly walked around together while looking about casually.

"Ok so dead little town that looks kind of medieval like." Sonic commented with a small frown.

"No really, and what gave that away? The straw like roofs perhaps or the way things look like they came from a history book during the witch trial era?" Shadow sarcastically said with fake surprise.

"Babe there is no need for the sarcasm and yeah all that was the giveaway. Yo Zonic, is this place set during the witch trials or something?" Sonic said casually then glanced at his cop doppelganger.

"Oh I'm sorry but I need to keep my mouth shut so not to spoil the zone hopping fun." Zonic sarcastically said with some amusement in his tone and was now planning to keep his mouth shut.

"Ok fine I'm sorry but it would be kind of nice to know if there are like any witches about that can harm us." Sonic sighed deeply as he spoke to the zone cop.

"Yeah or any kind of deadly dangers in this zone." Silver added as he really did not want to get seriously hurt.

"Fine, I will say this one thing...night is not safe in this zone so we either move on or find a secure place to go. We have less than ten minutes before the sun vanishes and danger happens." Zonic answered with more amusement as he was going to play this little game of hold back information just for entertainment.

"Vampires! This zone must have like vampires in!" Sonic shouted out with excitement in his voice.

"Vampires? My love they are fictional creatures that do not exist." Shadow calmly said with a faint smile at his hyped up boyfriend.

"Werewolves!" Sonic called out next and was looking even more excited.

"Again fictional creatures." Shadow sighed with a slow shake of his head.

"Ghosts that terrorise this place only at night." Sonic said with a less loud shout.

"Oh I despair." Shadow muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"You can take random unrealistic guesses all you like, I am not saying." Zonic deviously said as he grinned at Sonic.

"It's not like we have much longer to find out for the sun is almost gone and I can see some stars appear in the sky." Silver said as he looked up into the skies above.

"Hey you lot, you need to get inside!" Someone called out from an open door to a store.

The group turned and looked to their left at the being that called out to them.

"Hey Knux, what's up?" Sonic said as they began to walk over to the red echidna.

"Just get inside hedgehog before versions of you and Shadow come out to play!" Knuckles growled with frustration.

"Huh? No wait are you from our world?" Sonic asked with a raised brow as all began to enter the store.

"It's a long story." Knuckles sighed as he closed and locked the door then led the way to the back of the store then down a trap door on the floor.

The trap door lead to a wide area underneath the store that had nothing apart from a few wooden boxes filled with supplies for the shoe store upstairs. It also had a version of Amy and Cream down here too, both looking scared and more so when they saw Sonic and Shadow.

"Guys relax, they are not from this zone just like I am not." Knuckles said to the scared looking girls as his, the three zone hoppers and two zone coops approached then sat on the floor with Amy and Cream.

"Right, ok." Amy said as she and Cream moved closer together and hugged each other.

"Anyway, I kind of had a little accident with the Master Emerald and it sent me here three days ago. This zone is a nightmare zone and there are creatures here that defy logic. Sonic there is a version of you where you are a werewolf and very vicious too. Shadow there is a version of you where you are a vampire and that version of you is no picnic either. There is a vampire version of me here and a vampire version of Rouge too. Rouge is head vampire and has control over all vampires. This worlds Shadow has full control over this worlds Sonic and orders him to drag some pore person back to Rouge. Silver was kidnapped two nights ago and presumed dead at this point, sorry Silver." Knuckles explain as they all sat in a circle.

Silver was about to say something when a loud howl was heard.

"And here comes your werewolf ass Sonic and Zonic." Knuckles grinned as he looked at his friend and Zone cop sitting next to each other.

"Cool, I wanna meet myself." Sonic said with a hype as he stood up.

"Sit back down Faker." Shadow seriously said as he dragged Sonic back to sitting on the floor next to him.

"I'm scared." Cream sobbed as she hugged Amy a little more tighter.

"Oh Cream, there is someone who would absolutely love to be reunited with you!" Shadows voice was heard next and it sounded dangerously close.

"Babe I don't have to see you to know you are a bad boy here." Sonic grinned as he looked at Shadow.

"Sonic." Shadow pleasantly said with a sweet smile.

"Yeah love?" Sonic replied with a smile.

"Shut up." Shadow firmly said with narrowed eyes.

Just after that was said a very loud smashing sound was heard by all and it came from upstairs right above. Big heavy footsteps were next to be heard and with each heavy step dust fell down from the floor boards. Amy and Cream whimpered quietly as they hugged each other, Knuckles gritted his teeth as he looked up towards the trap door, the zone cops were ready for a possible fight with hands reaching near their personal weapons. As for Sonic Shadow and Silver, Shadow was preparing to chaos spear anyone who dared to come down, Silver was charged up to use his telekinesis and Sonic was watching with excitement as he knew those footsteps belonged to this worlds version of him.

"We know you are in here little Cream, your mama wants to see you!" Vampire Shadow called out in a mocking manner as he stood in the middle of the store watching werewolf Sonic moved about while sniffing the ground.

"Screw this." Shadow muttering as he stood up.

"What are you doing?" Knuckles very quietly asked as he looked at Shadow.

"Making sure they leave without a meal." Shadow whispered back with a devious smirk at Knuckles.

"I'm coming too." Sonic whispered then jumped up onto his feet.

Shadow rolled his eyes then grabbed Sonics arm.

"Chaos control." Shadow whispered then he and Sonic vanished, appearing in front of vampire Shadow.

"What is this trickery?" Vampire Shadow demanded to know in a slightly surprised tone.

Werewolf Sonic growled aggressively as he slowly approached the two zone hopping hedgehogs, stopping right behind them and towering down while snarling. Sonic glanced behind him and grinned widely.

"Babe, I am one cool looking bitch right now." Sonic said as he kept looking at the werewolf version of himself a little longer.

"Yes you are definitely a bitch Sonic." Shadow teased as he kept his eyes on the vampire version of himself.

"This little Cream you keep calling out for isn't here but we are. This place was empty so we decided to crash here for the night." Shadow casually said with a shrug.

"So she has left her mother's little shop and is hiding somewhere else? Sonic go terrorise the locals and drag someone back for Rouge, she is thirsty for someone young." Vampire Shadow said calmly to Shadow then became firm when ordering werewolf Sonic.

Werewolf Sonic backed away from Sonic and Shadow while giving vampire Shadow submissive looks then walked out of the hole he made through the window.

"Told ya you are a bad boy here Shadow, he owns and commands a damn werewolf." Sonic said playfully while nudging Shadow lightly.

"Forgive my brainless boyfriend, he doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut." Shadow seriously said as he glared a warning glare at Sonic.

"I understand now, you both are from an alternate dimension from here right?" Vampire Shadow said with a fangy smirk at the two zone hoppers.

"Correct you are." Shadow calmly replied while now looking at this worlds version of himself.

"And you both are together romantically I see, how is having a brainless blue hedgehog for a mate doing for you?" Vampire Shadow smirked with amusement in his voice while glancing at Sonic with some desire.

"Hey I am not brainless!" Sonic shouted out with some annoyance in his features.

"He has his moments but I am sure you know that quite well." Shadow smirked back as he spoke a little deviously.

"Very observant you are Shadow." Vampire Shadow said with some surprise in his voice.

"It's a gift." Shadow casually said with a shrug of indifference.

"Whoa a version of me is not only a badass werewolf but being banged by a vampire version of my boyfriend. Respect to us." Sonic said with slightly wide eyes and grinning madly at this fact.

"Indeed but I cannot allow you both to go free." Vampire Shadow teased with a fangy smirk.

"Ah come on vampire Shadow, we were moments away from bliss. Don't take that away from me man." Sonic whined with fake sad watery eyes at the vampire in front of him and Shadow.

"Well...I could turn a blind eye but it will cost you both." Vampire Shadow said with a devious look in his eyes.

"No you cannot watch." Shadow seriously said with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Killjoy, ok fine. I'll be having my own fun later when I get back home, make him scream won't you Shadow." Vampire Shadow said with amusement then winked before turning around and walking out of the store.

"Shadow, is there something you are not telling me?" Sonic asked with a teasing tone while turning to face Shadow.

"What?" Shadow faked a puzzled look back at Sonic while slightly tilting his head innocently for good measure.

"Does someone want to watch us making love?" Sonic whispered as he lent his head closer to Shadow.

"Does someone want to shut the hell up?" Shadow pleasantly said with a scary sweet smile back at Sonic.

"No someone doesn't babe." Sonic chuckled as he moved his head away and stood straight.

"And no someone doesn't want to watch us but the thought upon what we look like has crossed that someone's mind a couple of times." Shadow smirked seductively while speaking back softly.

"Yeah I'm so putting a big mirror in our room just for ya babe." Sonic teased lightly with a wink.

Shadow just rolled his eyes and grabbed Sonics hand then dragged him towards the back of the shop. Once they were out of sight from anyone outside the store Shadow chaos controlled them both back underneath the store.

"Smart move love, they could have been watching us." Sonic compliment his boyfriend as they rejoined the group.

"I think we should stay until sunrise then move to the next zone." Silver said with a concerned look in his eyes at Sonic and Shadow.

"Agreed, you tagging along with us Knuckles or do ya want Zonic to make a portal back home for ya?" Sonic said with a grin at his echidna friend.

"From what Silver has been telling me while you both were up there dealing with yourselves, your little zone hopping adventure sounds amusing. I think I'll tag along for a little while, just to see what is out there." Knuckles grinned back as he spoke in an amused voice.

"Oh it's entertaining alright, there's a zone where Zonic is a girl called Sonia." Zhadow said in a teasing voice while glancing at his partner.

"Yeah well there is a zone where you are a damn baby being held by Black Doom with said alien forcing you to hug him." Zonic teased back with just a hint of annoyance.

"Oh my chaos that happened to you too?" Sonic said as he burst out laughing.

"Yeah well here you are an overgrown dog." Zhadow said with amusement in his eyes at Zonic.

"And here you are a blood sucking monster." Zonic retaliated back and was now frowning.

"You know I've always wanted to be a lawyer and suck the life out of people." Zhadow joked as he smirked back at Zonic.

Sonic laughed at that and fell onto his back and even Zonic cracked a grin at the joke.

"Yeah and why haven't you?" Zonic asked with a chuckle as he spoke.

"Oh you know if I were I wouldn't be able to annoy you until you start giving me that adorable pouty expression." Zhadow teased and still smirking at his zone cop partner.

"Oh shut up." Zonic said with an unhappy expression.

"Yeah that's the expression." Zhadow said with a laugh while pointing at Zonic.

Seconds after a loud howl echoed all around making all become silent and very still. It was close but not as close as earlier. Then sinister laughter was heard and this time it was not vampire Shadow doing the laughing.

"And who is that?" Silver whispered quietly.

"That would be this worlds me." Knuckles whispered back with a deep frown.

Then a high pitched scream from a female echoed then more laughter from vampire Knuckles.

"No please let me go!" The female begged with fear.

"This is an honour for you to be chosen so quit your screaming woman!" Vampire Shadow said in a loud clear voice as he gripped onto the poor female tightly while approaching vampire Knuckles with werewolf Sonic following behind.

"You found a bitch for our queen and she looks very nice." Vampire Knuckles said with a lick of his lips as all stopped in front of him.

"Please let me go, I don't want to die." The female begged some more with tears rolling down cheeks.

Werewolf Sonic growled lowly with aggression as he sat on his butt next to vampire Shadow, glaring at the woman with hunger.

"Sonic behave." Vampire Shadow firmly said as he glanced beside him with a look of warning.

"Let's head home and present our queen with this delightful meal." Vampire Knuckles sinisterly said as he locked eyes with the female.

After that they left the small town and all was silent, for a couple of minutes at least.

"You know I think they are gone." Sonic said as he sat up and looked at the group he was sitting with.

"Way to state the obvious Faker." Shadow said with a roll of his eyes.

"We should get some sleep and try to relax." Amy said with a drained expression then she and Cream laid down and cuddled up together.

"Yeah then we are leaving in the morning." Zonic semi seriously said with a small frown then laid down on his back.

"I'm not tired." Both Shadow and Zhadow said together then they locked eyes with smirks.

"Then stay up all night and keep watch just in case they come back." Silver suggested as he laid down and curled up on his right side.

With that said and all but Shadow and Zhadow laying down, things went quiet as those laying down fell asleep.

Morning...

"Have to admit that sounds like fun." Zhadow casually said to Shadow as they both sat next to each other against the wall facing everyone.

"Smashing your way through dozens of poorly built robots is a nice workout but it is over far too quickly for my liking." Shadow casually said with a shrug.

"I can so relate to that, sometimes being a zone cop can be so unchallenging and dull." Zhadow replied back with a grin while looking back at Shadow.

"Aw it is so nice to see you both chatting and getting along like besties." Sonic teased as he was now sitting up and looking their way.

"Sometimes it is nice talking to yourself." Shadow smirked as he turned his head to look back at Sonic, noticing the others sit up with a stretch.

"Yeah and that babe is the first sign of insanity." Sonic chuckled as he teased his boyfriend.

Shadow just rolled his eyes to that and stood up.

"Shall we get going now it is morning, we can grab breakfast in the next zone or something." Shadow calmly said as most began to stand up as well.

"Sure but the next zone better have chilly dogs there." Sonic semi serious said as he wanted them and was not going to be happy if the next zone was like the last.

Good byes were said and a zone portal was made by Sonic and Shadow then all but Amy and Cream walked through it with it closing shut behind the last person.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The travellers walked out and stood together as the portal behind them closed shut. They were standing in some kind of large storage area made of wood that held barrels of things and crates of other things. There was a rocking sensation and a slightly sound of waves crashing against the other side of the wooden plank walls.

"Oh why did we have to end up on some ship in the middle of the ocean for?" Sonic whined as he did not like this new place.

"We might not be in the middle of the ocean Sonic, this ship could be docked." Silver said with a sincere smile at Sonic.

"It better be, I do not like the thought of being stuck on some ship with possible hostiles that will think we are stowaways." Zonic seriously said as, like Sonic, was not comfortable with this location.

"A pirate ship." Shadow said with an excited grin while looking at a stacked up pile of barrels.

"Yeah and why you say that?" Knuckles asked with a raised brow.

"Gun power barrels and canon balls." Shadow said as he pointed to the barrels then to the canon balls close by them.

"You seem way to happy to be here Shadow." Silver said with a dry expression as this was not going to be a fun trip.

"I am so in my element here." Shadow said with a wider grin as he looked at his travelling group.

"He reads one pirate book and he thinks he's like a pirate Captain of a ship." Sonic muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"And do you know what else is down here?" Shadow said with excitement at the group.

"Crates of apples?" Silver replied as he took a guess.

"Private outfits." Shadow chuckled a little darkly while pointing behind the group he was facing.

Ten minutes later...

"I still do not get why you get to wear the captain like outfit babe and we all end up in rags and bandanas." Sonic mumbled as they all made their way out through the not locked door and up stairs until they reached the ships deck.

"Shush Faker or I will make you walk the plank into shark infested waters." Shadow semi seriously said as he began to play his role of Captain of his fellow zone travellers.

"Someone's getting a little too into character." Knuckles whispered over to Silver with a grin.

"Who be you!?" A loud voice filled with authority called out then dropped to the ground in front of the travellers, mostly in front of Shadow as he was leading the group, after swinging from a rope.

The guy, who was a ginger cat with a tear in his right ear, was all dressed in nice fancy pirate captain clothes complete with shiny black boots. He did have a sword scabbard around his waist but it lacked the actual sword.

"I be Captain Shadow of the ship Chaos and this here be my crew." Shadow said with dominance and authority back at the captain in front of him.

"I see no ship Captain Shadow so how is it you all be here on my ship?" The ship's captain said with a suspicious glare at Shadow.

"We were sailing to our next destination where a giant sea creature came up and attacked my ship. We fought well but lost many and my ship sunk all the way to the locker to never be seen again." Shadow lied very convincingly as he smirked deviously at the captain.

"Yeah he is seriously getting into character and enjoying this far too much." Sonic mumbled under his breath and was still very uncomfortable with being on this ship.

"And you thought you would board me ship and take it over before it even sets sail?" The captain seriously said with narrowed eyes at Shadow.

"Well yes but maybe we can come to an arrangements before you gut my worthless crew with the non-existent sword you have." Shadow replied and inwardly laughed as he heard mumbles of complaints from those behind him.

"I see no crew of your own aboard your ship and every captain need others to boss about and make hell for. I have myself a crew of strong fighters and I am no stranger to a bloody match either." Shadow confidently said and crossed his arms firmly.

"An arrangement you say? What are your terms with being here on my ship with me?" The captain asked with interest in his voice.

"You allow me and my crew to sail with you then not only do you gain a bunch of guys to defend this ship well but you gain another Captain that can whip them all into shape. As for my terms I request that you keep off this one as he is not only my first mate but very important to me." Shadow seriously said then gently grabbed Sonic and dragged him to stand close to his side.

"And what will be the share of the treasures we blunder and steal?" The captain asked as he briefly glanced at Sonic before locking eyes with Shadow.

"Fifty-fifty." Sonic blurted out.

"Quiet you." Shadow firmly said then whacked Sonic around the head semi hard making Sonic yelp then rub his head.

"Since this is your ship I would say seventy-thirty with you getting the larger share of the booty. Are we in an agreement?" Shadow answered with a devious expression as he looked back at the captain, holding his hand out for the deal to be shook upon.

"Agreed." The captain said as he firmly took Shadows hand then shook it.

Twenty minutes later...

"Seems like we are finally ready to set sail!" The captain called down to all as he stood in front of the steering wheel, Shadow standing next to him with arms crossed and a smirk on his face as he looked at everyone looking tired with getting the ship ready.

"And I suggest we do that right now, there are angry pirates in the distance by the town rushing over with their weapons up high." Shadow calmly said as he glanced at the captain beside.

"Shit, quickly men, time to leave!" The captain said in a slight panic, making Shadow chuckle with amusement.

The ship soon left the dock and just in time to avoid a boarding. The captain relaxed as the docks were getting further and further behind.

"This isn't your ship is it." Shadow casually said as he looked at the pirate captain manning the wheel.

"What gave it away and when did you figure that one out?" The captain asked as he glanced at Shadow while gripping onto the wheel a little tightly.

"I knew from the get go, not having a crew of your own gave that away." Shadow chuckled as he spoke back calmly while looking at the captain.

"Yet you still made that deal, why?" The captain asked with a curious look at Shadow.

"Shadow, I don't feel so good, can we go to the next zone now!?" Sonic called up as he stood on desk close by, holding his stomach and looking ill.

"And miss the opportunity to actually be pirates and get us some gems!?" Shadow called back with a devious smirk down at Sonic.

"Shadow please and if you wanna play pirates that badly then we can play in the bedroom together!" Sonic whined as he fought against bringing up bile from his stomach.

"Wait, next zone, play pirates?" The captain questioned with a confused raised brow at Shadow.

"Well there goes my fun. We are not from this dimension and travelled here from a different zone. We are not real pirates and didn't mean to come here. This was simply a way to blend in and for me to have some fun." Shadow explained in a slight hush-hush voice so only the captain could hear him.

"I see. I am not even going to pretend I understand what you are going on about but who says your entertainment has to end now?" The captain said back with a grin at Shadow.

"Shadow come on love, let's go!" Sonic called out and was now looking worse.

Seconds after shouting that out Sonic put his hand over his mouth then rushed off to the side of the ship. He lent out with his head down and began to bring up what he had in his stomach, which wasn't food or drink for he has yet to have breakfast.

"We should go and I should get him somewhere less rocky and on dry land." Shadow said with some guilt as he looked over at Sonic still being sick and coughing.

After ten minutes, and a strip of clothes, the travellers were gathered together on deck with the captain standing a little away. Shadow had his arm wrapped around Sonic and Sonic was still looking ill.

"One random portal coming right up." Zhadow said then he used his wrist device that makes zone portals to open one up.

The portal appeared within seconds and one by one they all entered.

"Well it was fun while it lasted, see ya and try not to get caught." Shadow said as he guided himself and Sonic through the portal, being the last ones to enter and having it shut after walking all the way through.

"No one will ever believe this." The captain said with shocked eyes while staring where the portal once was.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

They all stood together once more with the portal long since vanished. They were all looking out from a hill into the distance, all with questionable expression on their faces.

"Erm...sorry I'm stumped as to how the hell building can be in the skies and not on the ground." Knuckles muttered with a confused frown at the the city in the distance.

"Maybe they are like future building and can hover?" Silver said as he took a guess.

"I don't remember this zone." Zonic muttered with a deep frown.

"I honestly don't care where we are right now, this is better than being on that ship." Sonic said as he rested his head on Shadows shoulder while being side hugged by his boyfriend.

"At least that city isn't all the way up into the sky, well not from here it doesn't look like it is." Zhadow commented as he grinned with excitement in exploring this zone as he too cannot recall this location.

"Advanced technology, so we must be in the very distant future. It's the only explanation for a city in the skies unless that is Angel Island Knuckles turned into a city." Shadow casually said as he grinned.

"Hey Knux, did you turn your island into something you can profit from?" Sonic joked as he was feeling much better but kept leaning his head on Shadows shoulder, glancing over at his echidna friend with a teasing grin.

"Oh shut up hedgehog or I'll get Zhadow to send you back on that ship." Knuckles semi serious said with a devious grin back at Sonic.

"Let's go and find out where we are and how that city can like float!" Sonic slightly called out as he lifted his head up and freed himself from the side hug Shadow was giving him.

With that said the group took the walk along the dirt path down the hills and towards the city. The closer they got the more they could see and the city was only a mile or two above the ground. They stopped right near it and looked up.

"And how do we get up there, none of us have wings?" Knuckles questioned with a puzzling expression.

"Seriously, you ask that while I am here?" Silver said with a roll of his eyes then activated his telekinesis powers.

A light greeny blue aura surrounded the group and slowly they began to ascend up towards the city. They touched down on hard concrete floor then Silver cancelled his telekinesis, making the glowing fade.

"Wow very high tech and future like." Sonic commented with an excited grin.

"And what gave that away, the fact it's in the sky perhaps or the fact there are hover cars going about?" Shadow said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Aw someone is just upset because his little pirate game is over." Sonic teased with a fake sympathetic tone.

"Zhadow open up that portal to the ship so I can shove Sonic through it." Shadow said with a devious smirk at Sonic but was only joking and did not want to do that.

"Like I said babe, we can play your pirate game when we get home. As for right now let's go get ourselves a hover car and go nuts." Sonic grinned with a wink at Shadow then led the way into the city.

"That...actually sounds fun." Knuckles muttered as he walked behind Sonic with Silver walking beside him.

"Yeah but I can't drive." Silver said with a small frown and did not want to go crashing into anything.

As they walked further into the city they all noticed people walking around stop and look over at them with some fear in their expression. This was making most uncomfortable and question quietly to themselves why they were.

"Your highness, why are you out in the city and not in your palace!?" Someone called out as they rushed over, making all stop and look at him.

"Right and who are you talking to babe and why does this version of you look very important?" Sonic whispered over to his boyfriend before this worlds Shadow reached them.

"How the hell should I know and why is he stopping in front of Silver?" Shadow whispered back then all looked at this worlds Shadow and a nervous looking Silver.

"Are you talking to me?" Silver asked as he took a step back for this Shadow was getting far to close to his personal space.

"Of course my Lord and you should really be at the palace." This worlds Shadow respectfully said with a slight bow to his head.

Sonic put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing at this little fact.

"Right, ok, well I'm not..." Silver began to say and was going to explain he wasn't clearly this worlds Silver but this worlds Shadow took a hold of his wrist and brought him a little closer.

"Chaos control!" This worlds Shadow called out and he and Silver vanished.

Sonic finally let his laugh out and almost fell to the ground while doing so.

"Oh my chaos this worlds Silver is like a king or something, this is so funny!" Sonic laughed out and just couldn't stop.

"Yes ok Sonic calm down, we now have to hunt for this palace to get our Silver back. So suck it up and let's get going." Shadow half seriously said but on the inside he was cracking up as well.

With that said they all pressed on and going further into the city, hoping this palace was located in the middle.

"What I don't get is how come this worlds Shadow didn't question why there were two that looks exactly like him." Zonic said as they kept walking along the sidewalk.

"Probably far to distracted with seeing his so called king." Knuckles sniggered as he also found it highly amusing this worlds Silver was like royalty.

"That makes sense, what doesn't is how the hell did Silver end up as king?" Sonic said then began to laugh once more, having to be supported by Shadow as they walked.

With Silver...

"My Lord you have a meeting in forty minutes with the king from our neighbouring kingdom. Then after you're scheduled to sentence the prisoner for his crime and after that you are to listen to your citizens requests in here." This worlds Shadow said as he stood next to Silver who was sitting on a throne chair made of gold.

"Come on guys hurry up and get me the hell out of here." Silver thought as he looked up at this worlds Shadow who he assumed was some kind of royal advisor.

"Right and is there anything I need to do now?" Silver asked with hope that there wasn't.

"No my Lord." This worlds Shadow said with a smile at Silver.

"Well in that case I wish to be alone until this meeting starts." Silver said as he put on a serious tone and gave this Shadow a semi firm expression at him.

"Of course my Lord, I shall leave you to your contemplation time and I will make sure no one disturbs you." This worlds Shadow respectfully said with a bow then calmly walked away and out of the throne room.

"Ok guys we have forty minutes before I end up screwing this place and possibly start a war or something." Silver sighed as he sat back with worry in his features.

With the rest of the travellers half an hour later...

"That is the palace?" Knuckles said as they stood together and looking in front of them at the independently floating building that could be passed for some large mansion without gardens and a gate.

"And how do we get across the, I don't know, mile long stretched?" Sonic said with a small frown and crossing his arms.

Shadow sighed and shook his head then called out chaos control to warp them all to the front entrance. They made it and now all were slowly walking inside.

"Wow, this worlds Silver seriously knows how to live. This place is like huge on the inside and has so many weird looking things on display." Sonic said as he looked left and right while all were going down a corridor together.

"Maybe we should split up then regroup at the front entrance in half an hour." Zonic suggested as he too was looking about.

"Ok sure, dibs on having Shadow on my team." Sonic cheerfully said then quickly linked Shadows arm.

"Fine then we will go together." Zonic rolled his eyes then lead his team away when they came to the end where there were two different ways to go.

"Ok babe let's go find Silver before they realise he is not from this world." Sonic said with a grin as he and Shadow took the left, leaving Zonic, Zhadow and Knuckles to go right.

"We should tell him to say he comes in peace and all that jazz." Shadow said with a smirk as the two kept linking arms while walking down the corridor.

"Y-yeah babe, we totally should but aren't you the alien hedgehog so shouldn't you be the one to say you come in peace?" Sonic teased with amusement.

"Sonic, we both know I do not come in peace so I cannot say that." Shadow lightly chuckled back.

With Silver...

"Oh chaos Sonic is the one who rules the neighbouring kingdom." Silver thought as this worlds Sonic was being escorted towards him by this worlds Knuckles, both stopping and taking a seat up the large table in this meeting room.

"Afternoon Silver, good to see ya." This worlds Sonic said with a grin at Silver.

"And it's nice to see you too." Silver replied with an anxious smile at this worlds Sonic.

"Maybe I won't accidentally start some kind of war." Silver thought as this worlds Shadow closed the double doors and approached the table, sitting next to this worlds Knuckles.

Who were both sitting at the opposite end to Silver and this worlds Sonic.

"Hey Shadow, how's the missus theses days?" This worlds Knuckles asked in a quiet voice.

"She is fine and getting fed up of being pregnant." This worlds Shadow quietly said back with a smile at this worlds Knuckles.

Meanwhile...

"You both just had to get your guns out didn't you." Knuckles grumbled as he and the zone cops were now being held in the dungeon, chained up in the same room.

"They were threatening us so yeah." Zhadow casually said with a look of indifference back at Knuckles.

"The patrolling guards were just asking who we are and why we are here." Knuckles rolled his eyes and was very annoyed by this.

"This is not the first time we have been locked in some dungeon." Zonic casually said with a shrug then reached into his pocket and got a tool to laser the cuffs off their ankles.

With Shadow and Sonic...

"At least we found the throne room but no Silver." Sonic said as he and Shadow stood close to the entrance doors.

"I'm probably about to jinx this but at least we got here without trouble for once." Shadow calmly said as he shrugged.

"Wanna make out on the throne chair?" Sonic deviously asked as he turned his head, grinning at Shadow.

"Race ya to it." Shadow smirked back at Sonic.

"Really?" Sonic asked with excitement.

"No. Now let's leave and continue our search." Shadow answered with amusement in his eyes.

"Not cool babe, I was like really excited with you saying that." Sonic grumbled with disappointment then he and Shadow walked out.

"We do not have the time right now." Shadow softly said as he took Sonics hand into his.

"Yeah I know." Sonic sighed and was so going to get that make out session with Shadow as soon as they did have time.

With Silver...

"And why can't you marry my daughter?" This worlds Sonic asked and was no longer looking cheerful as Silver.

"Oh chaos what do I say, what do I say?" Silver thought and looking very anxious back.

"Erm well she is quite young and er she might not want to." Silver said with some level of fear in his tone and praying to all existing gods out there that he will be dragged out of here by his friends very soon.

"Yes I suppose fourteen is a young age but she is very interested in becoming your wife." This worlds Sonic sincerely said with a faint smile.

"That's flattering and all but I'm not this..." Silver tried to say when the doors burst open and all looked to who was the culprit.

"Hands where I can see them!" Zonic called out as he and Zhadow pointed their guns while walking in with Knuckles following behind them.

"What are..." Silver began to ask but stopped as Zhadow had reached his side and had that gun right against his head making him just stop in shock.

"Up you get your highness, this is a kidnapping." Zhadow seriously said as he grabbed Silver's arm and guided the shocked hedgehog up onto his feet.

"Anyone who dares to follow will be killed on the spot." Zonic very serious said as he kept his gun pointed towards this worlds Sonic as Zhadow lightly dragged Silver out of the room.

"Oh my god I am so glad to see you." Silver said after he was out and in the corridor.

"We need to leave fast." Zonic said as he had backed out while still holding his gun and pointing it inside the room.

"Gladly, that Sonic wants me to marry his fourteen year out daughter." Silver said as they began to run towards the front entrance.

"Seriously? That is so messed up." Knuckles said with some shock then all turned a corner.

"Hey you found...oh crap." Sonic said as he and Shadow were walking towards the running group then gun shots were heard.

"No time just run!" Zonic said with seriousness as he and his group stopped in front of Sonic and Shadow.

"No need to run." Shadow smirked with amusement at the now raised brows.

"Chaos control!" Shadow called out then they all vanished seconds before armed guards turned the corner.

They appeared exactly where they started, on top of that hill.

"Can we please leave before they turn up and drag me back to marry this worlds Sonics daughter." Silver asked with a begging expression to leave right now.

"Say what?" Sonic asked with a tilt of his head and looking a little surprised.

"You heard him Sonic now get with the portal making already." Knuckles said with a roll of his eyes.

"Ok, ok, let's go." Sonic replied then got his emerald out of his quills, with Shadow doing the same.

The couple crossed the emeralds and called out chaos control then a portal appeared. They all rushed inside and as soon as the last person entered the portal fizzed shut.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

They walked out of the portal, with it closing after the last one left it, and gathered together closely.

"Oh how original, trees everywhere you turn." Sonic sighed as he looked around with some disappointment for he wanted someplace cool to be.

"We might as well try to find our way out." Silver said with a small frown as, like Sonic, wanted to be somewhere other than in a forest of trees.

So the zone hoppers began to walk forwards and all avoiding uprooted roots on their way out.

Half an hour later...

"Please say we are almost out now." Sonic whined as he dragged himself and getting very bored.

"For the last time we don't know!" Shadow shouted in frustration as Sonic asked this only three minutes ago.

"How about now?" Sonic teased with a grin at Shadow.

"I swear if you ask that question one more time then I will beat you into unconsciousness and leave you here after taking your emerald!" Shadow threatened with a deadly serious expression at Sonic.

"They argue like some married couple." Knuckles whispered to Silver with a grin.

"You don't know the half of it." Silver sighed as, living with the couple, he witnesses a lot of arguing and sometimes fights.

"Hey Shads...are we close to, ahh!" Sonic began to say then quickly dodged a punch heading his way.

"I warned you Faker now come take your punishment!" Shadow called out as he moved closer to Sonic with a hand curled into a fist.

"Nah you're alright love!" Sonic called back as he rushed off ahead and now being chased by Shadow, both doing their best not to trip as they ran.

"If they fight then why are they even together?" Zonic said with a shake of his head as the couple were now too far ahead to be seen.

"They love each other so much that they have to find any excuse to touch the other." Zhadow said with a light laugh.

"More like Sonic knows how to wind up Shadow, I swear that hedgehog loves being slapped about by Shadow." Knuckles mumbled while stepping over a root.

"At least neither of them use their full strength on one another." Silver sighed with a shrug and was glad of that for he did not want to come home to one of them bloody and unconscious.

Ten minutes later...

"You both are just so hot and cold with each other." Knuckles said as they all stopped and looked over at the couple making out against a large tree.

Of course hearing Knuckles' voice made the two break the kiss and look back at them.

"What can I say, make Shadow mad then submit gets me a very pleasurable make out session." Sonic said back with a wink as he was released from being pinned against the tree.

"Oh shut up Faker." Shadow calmly said as he took Sonics hand into his then all began to walk once more.

Another ten minutes later...

"Sweet Mobius we made it out of here!" Sonic said with relief as they all left the forest and stood in a line.

"I'm getting déjà vu." Silver muttered as they looked out at the small village like place in the distance to where they were standing.

"Oh please say we are not back here again." Both Sonic and Zonic said together and was hoping strongly this was not the zone where a female Sonic lived.

"Shall we proceed?" Shadow said with high amusement in his tone while smirking at his boyfriend beside him still holding his hand semi firmly.

Sonic and Zonic groaned and forced themselves to walk towards the village, well Sonic was dragged by Shadow. They reached the start then froze as the small amount of people that lived here were gathered and looking at them.

"Our protectors have finally returned!" One called out then all cheered.

"Daddy!" A child called out and ran over to Knuckles then wrapped his small arms around the wide eyes echidna.

"Erm..." Knuckles said and was just too shocked to even say anything else to this deep red echidna with dark purple bat wings.

"Mama!" A little girl called out happily as she ran towards the group then threw herself at Shadow.

"What?" Shadow said with just as much shock as Knuckles, looking down at the pale blue hedgehog with faded pink tips on each quill.

"Daddy!" The hedgehog happily said as she let Shadow go then threw herself at Sonic with a very bright smile.

"Cool I'm a daddy." Sonic happily said then picked up the girl and hugged her back.

"Hey hun, how did it go?" This worlds Rouge asked as she stopped walking and stood in front of Knuckles with a soft loving smile.

"It er it went ok?" Knuckles answered and was so lost in what to do or say right now.

"We are not who you think we are ok." Silver calmly said as he could tell both Knuckles and Shadow were freaking out.

"Silver it is about time you got back!" This worlds Amy came walking over while rubbing her pregnant belly, stopping at Silver and embracing him happily.

"Ok now I'm getting freaked, is she my pregnant wife here?" Silver thought as he stayed still and didn't hug back.

"We are from a different zone and have unintentionally travelled here." Zonic seriously said as he crossed his arms and looked over at Amy and Rouge of this world, Amy having just broken her one sided hug with Silver.

"Huh?" Both Rouge and Amy of this world raised brows and looked confused.

Twenty minutes later...

"So you all are from a different dimension from this world and travelled here using the chaos emeralds to make portals to different zones." This worlds Amy said with huge disappointment in her eyes at the zone hoppers, mainly at Silver.

"Yep pretty much." Sonic cheerfully said with a thumbs up at both Amy and Rouge.

"And you all will be leaving very soon?" Rouge asked with a sad look in her eyes, looking mostly at Knuckles.

"I'm afraid so yes." Knuckles sincerely said with a small frown back at Rouge.

"Do you think you could spend a little time with Rubin and Charlotte before you go?" Rouge asked as she looked at Knuckles and the couple with a pleading expression.

"Give me one good reason why I should reduce myself to being called mama?" Shadow seriously asked with a deep frown, crossing his arms firmly while waiting for this good reason.

"Babe come on, the poor kid has been without her parents for like a week so far. Even you cannot be that heartless to deny her some time with her mama and daddy." Sonic said as he grabbed Shadow, wrapped his arms around him and looked up with sad begging eyes.

"It would be lying for we are not her parents and what exactly would we tell her when it is time to leave her once more?" Shadow sighed and was slowly giving into this request.

"We'll just tell her something has come up and we need to go like save someone important. Come on love, I know you want to." Sonic cheerfully said with a bright happy smile while still firmly side hugging Shadow.

"Or are you afraid you will get too attached and won't want to leave?" Sonic teased with a grin, earning rolling eyes from Shadow.

"Yes Faker, that is exactly why I don't wish to play the roll of mother to Charlotte." Shadow dryly said as he looked into Sonic playful eyes.

"Well I don't have an issue spending time with Rubin." Knuckles said with a shrug.

"See even Knuckles is ok with pretending so why can't you babe?" Sonic whined as he let go of Shadow and once again gave Shadow a sad begging expression.

"Please Shadow, it would mean so much to Charlotte." Amy said with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Yeah Shadow, play the role of mother." Zonic said with amusement.

"Alright ok I'll do it." Shadow groaned as he gave up and relented.

"Great so where are our temp kids?" Sonic very happily asked with a huge smile at Rouge and Amy.

Five minutes later...

"Play tea parties with me mama!" A very happy Charlotte asked as she held a tea set case in one hand while looking up at Shadow.

"Have to say we have a pretty cool set up here." Sonic said while entering the small living room after checking out the entire house this worlds Sonic and Shadow shared together.

"Yes." Shadow sighed as he answered Sonic.

"Yay, I'll set up." Charlotte said with excitement thinking Shadow was giving her that yes then rushed off to the coffee table and began to get everything ready.

"Aw you playing tea partiers, you are so adorable babe." Sonic purred into Shadows ear while also wrapping arms around Shadow from behind, watching Charlottel happily set up.

"Unfortunately." Shadow mumbled as he too watched the child take out tea cups and whatnot.

"Come on babe, I know you want to." Sonic whispered and was sounding a little seductive in Shadows ear.

"No I do not." Shadow mumbled with a deep unhappy frown in having to play tea parties.

"Go on love, have some tea." Sonic said with a light laugh then pushed Shadow towards the coffee table gently.

Shadow sat down in front of his cup, crossed his arms and mumbled under his breath that no one could understand. Charlotte looked over and deeply frowned too then looked over at Sonic.

"Daddy stop upsetting mama." Charlotte seriously said making Sonic raise his brow in surprise.

"Huh, maybe having a minion wouldn't be all that bad after all." Shadow though while smirking and casually picking up the plastic cup to take a sip of imaginary tea.

With Knuckles...

"So." Knuckles calmly said as he looked down at a happily smiling Rubin.

"So." Rubin beamed out cheerfully while looking up at Knuckles.

"Want to annoy your mother?" Knuckles grinned deviously as he spoke to his temp son.

"Yeah!" Rubin excitedly said back.

With Silver, Zonic and Zhadow...

"Right so our counterparts were requested by this king to track down some guy and bring him in to be punished?" Silver related the highlights of what Amy had not long ago said.

"Yes pretty much, they do a lot of work for our king and were knighted as the worlds protectors. They had to do an oath and swear their loyalty to the king." Amy softly said with a smile at the three sitting opposite her on the sofa.

"That sounds similar to what me and Zhadow had to do before becoming zone cops. Shame Zhadow breaks the rules at times but he has yet to be caught." Zonic calmly replied then took a casual sip of his tea.

"That's because I'm super awesome and know how to cover my tracks." Zhadow said with a grin and sounding quite proud too.

"Yeah I suppose you are good at that but being super awesome is questionable." Zonic teased with amusement while glancing at Zhadow next to him.

Back with Knuckles...

"And when your mother comes out here she will trip the wire and that bucket of water will come crashing down on her head, giving her a lovely cold shower." Knuckles explained as he and Rubin stood outside and far enough away from the back entrance to not get wet and have a better chance in running from Rouges rage.

"This is going to be fun daddy, should I call for mummy now?" Rubin said with a big smile up at Knuckles and was getting a little too excited.

"Yeah go ahead, we are all set." Knuckles replied with a wink down at the child.

"Mummy, come see this!" Rubin called innocently then he and Knuckles waited and took two steps back just to be sure.

"I'm coming sweetie. What's so, Ahhhh!" Rouge said as she made her way out of the house and tripped the wire, having a very cold shower as a result.

Both Knuckles and Rubin laughed while looking at a shocked Rouge staring back at them. Then Rouge narrowed her eyes and began to take slow threatening steps towards the two.

"Oh crap, run!" Knuckles said then quickly picked up Rubin and began to leave fast, with no particular destination in mind.

"You both wait until you get back, I'm getting revenge!" Rouge shouted as she stopped and watched Knuckles disappear then turned and walked back into the house to dry herself.

Back with Sonic and Shadow...

"Yes having a minion is wonderful." Shadow thought as he watched Sonic once again get told by the five year old girl.

"Daddy it is not nice making fun of mama because he is playing girl things." Charlotte said as she was semi glaring at Sonic sitting on the sofa behind Shadow and was looking quite shocked he was being told off by a five year old.

"Yep definitely Shadows daughter alright, she is damn right scary." Sonic thought as he could do nothing but look at the clearly annoyed child.

"Now say sorry to mama." Charlotte seriously said as she crossed her arms and slightly narrowed her eyes at Sonic.

"Yeah there is no mistaking who her mother is." Sonic thought as he concluded this fact for definite.

"Huh you are right, I shouldn't tease your mother. I am sorry Shadow and later I will make it up to you." Sonic faked a sorry tone with a sigh to sell this so the child would be satisfied with the apology.

"More like he is going to tease me more over actually showing enjoyment in playing this game with my minion." Shadow thought as he faked a smile and turned to look at Sonic.

"Apology excepted my love." Shadow cheerfully said with a fake smile which told Sonic to not dare tease further.

"Great now mama would you like more tea?" Charlotte brightly said with a huge smile then picked up the tea pot as she asked Shadow.

Two hours later...

All the zone hoppers were gathered in Amy's home with Rouge looking after her son and Charlotte at her house. The reason why their time here was cut short and they had to get there fast was because this worlds Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Silver returned.

"Thanks again for spending time with Charlotte guys, we appreciate it a lot." This worlds Sonic said with gratitude towards Sonic and Shadow.

"It was a pleasure and she is very good with putting him in his place." Shadow smirked as he pointed a thumb at his boyfriend.

"Oh most definitely, I'm so proud." This worlds Shadow said with an amused smirk.

"I'm going to miss my little minion." Shadow thought and was growing a little sad over that but never allowed it to show.

"She is definitely something special and damn right scary, just like Shads can be." Sonic said with a slight shudder of the way Charlotte was towards him.

"Yeah thanks bro, Rubin always misses me a lot when I have to go serve the kings request." This worlds Knuckles softly said with a smile at his counterpart.

"And before we go, Rouge might be in a bit of a mood, me and Rubin pulled a prank on her and she ended up wet." Knuckles grinned deviously as he looked back at his counterpart.

"We are so alike but don't worry, I know how to defuse her." This worlds Knuckles winked with a grin.

Soon good byes were made and the zone hoppers were chaos controlled by Shadow away from the little village so the swap back can be done without the kids knowing about it.

"So shall we go to the next zone or would Shadow like to have one last game of tea parties?" Sonic said teasingly while making sure he wasn't too close to his boyfriend.

"Do you want me to get my little minion onto you Faker?" Shadow pleasantly replied with a scary sweet voice at Sonic.

"To the next zone!" Sonic slightly shouted to signify he did not want that.

The couple whipped out their chaos emeralds, crossed them ,called out chaos control then all watched a portal form fast. They entered casually, as there was no threat, then after the last one it closed shut.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

They all stood and looked out into a large field while standing in front of a wooden fence. Eyebrows were raised in question at the many Chao roaming about in this field.

"O-k and that is in no way weird." Knuckles said while watching a couple of Chao chase each other near to where they were standing.

"There has to be like a few hundred Chao here but why?" Sonic said and was growing curious to know.

"What I fail to see any dark Chao. There are plenty of neutral Chao and quite a few hero Chao but not a single dark Chao." Shadow commented with a small frown.

"Hey yeah you're right babe, maybe there is but can't be with the others due to their dark nature." Sonic said in realisation while looking at the Chao.

"That's a possibility, want to go find them then take one Shadow?" Zhadow casually said to start with then smirked at Shadow deviously at his little idea.

"Tempting but I don't think it would be a good idea. Saying that I could do with a minion again that isn't afraid to bite." Shadow mused over the idea of having a dark Chao of his own and imagined all the things he could do with one.

"I forbid it babe, there is no way I'm allowing you a dark Chao just so you can set it on me." Sonic semi seriously said with a deep frown at Shadow.

"Spoilsport." Shadow grumbled while he crossed his arms and frowned disappointingly as he was very much liking the idea of having one.

"You can always take a neutral Chao and turn it dark." Knuckles casually said with a shrug.

"No Chao!" Sonic firmly said in a semi loud tone while glaring at Knuckles for giving his boyfriend ideas.

"You are so bossy and controlling at times." Shadow mumbled unhappily while pouting a little.

"Before a full blown argument happens, let's at least look around and find out who owns all these Chao." Zonic said with slight annoyance for still standing around doing nothing.

"What makes you think someone owns all these Chao?" Silver asked while looking at the zone cop.

"Call it a hunch." Zonic sighed then pointed to their left at a sign stating no trespassing.

"Oh right so this is like a Chao farm then, cool. I know someone who would love this place." Sonic said as he grinned while locking eyes with that sign.

"Can't you lot read the sign, it says no trespassing!" Someone called out with attitude as they walked towards the group, making all turn their heads and watch.

"Again this place is in no way weird." Knuckles muttered as he watched this worlds version of Cream storm up to them.

"Why does Cream look like some bikers chick?" Silver whispered with a slightly tilt of his head.

"And how come she looks like twelve and not six?" Knuckles whispered before Cream got to them.

"Well, are you all like dumb and cannot read?" Cream said with a devious grin while crossing her arms and standing in front of all with badass attitude.

"Can we swap our Cream for her?" Shadow quietly whispered to Sonic who shook his head in response to that joke.

"Yeah we can read but we are lost and so happened to have came across this Chao farm." Sonic cheerfully said with a smile at the rabbit.

"Sure you did. If you don't get off our property then I'll have mama shoot you all." Cream seriously said with slight narrowed eyes at Sonic.

"How about I shoot you dead right now little girl." Shadow growled a little aggressively while narrowing his eyes at this worlds Cream.

"Yeah with what weapon hotshot?" Cream said with a devious smirk at Shadow.

"With this." Shadow replied with a sinister chuckle then pulled out a hand gun from his quills.

"And why do you have that with ya?" Sonic asked with a dry expression at his boyfriend.

"For emergencies." Shadow seriously said as he pointed it at Cream.

"I advise you put that away Shadow." Zonic seriously said and was getting ready to pull his own weapon out if Shadow did fire at the rabbit.

"I like you black hedgehog, come with me and I'll get mama to help point ya back to town." Cream said with amusement and didn't look at all threatened by having Shadow point a gun at her head.

Shadow shrugged then slipped his gun back in his quills then all followed Cream.

"Nice farm you have here." Sonic casually said as they walked along side the fence keeping the Chao in the fields.

"Sure whatever, those are not all that important and basically rejects. The dark Chao are what's important around these parts, people go nuts just to buy one from us." Cream indifferently said with very little interest in this conversation.

"Yeah and we all know someone here that would love one." Knuckles said with a snigger.

"Yeah but Shadow is not getting one." Sonic seriously said and could already feel the pain from just imagining the bites from a dark Chao.

"How about I show you the dark Chao pen Shadow while mama gives your friends directions." Cream deviously said as she looked back at Shadow.

"Sure and chill Sonic it's only looking at them, I won't actually get one." Shadow said then assured his partner when Sonic grumbled something under his breath.

"Yeah Sonic, chill." Creams deviously said as she glanced back at Sonic with a not so good grin.

"Zhadow." Zonic whispered as he placed a hand on Zhadows shoulder then stopped walking, making his partner stop too.

"Yeah?" Zhadow whispered back while glancing at Zonic with a small frown.

"This place and that Cream, it doesn't feel right or safe." Zonic seriously said in a hushed tone as he watched the others get further away with this worlds Cream.

"Want to scout around?" Zhadow asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I can't shift this bad feeling things on this farm are not all they seem." Zonic said and then dragged Zhadow with him.

Meanwhile...

"And here we are." Cream announced as they approached a run down looking house with one window boarded up and the front door needing a serious replacement.

"Wow this place looks..." Silver began to say then stopped as Cream turned around and glared at him.

"You dare say anything bad about my home and I'll slap you about so badly you'll be in a coma for months." Cream seriously said with promise to her worlds while glaring at Silver with anger.

"No, no, erm I was going to say nice and cosy." Silver said back in a panic and taking a step backwards from the, clearly, psychotic rabbit.

"Oh good, it is isn't it. Come on then let's go find mama." Cream said with a delighted voice and suddenly looked way too happy.

They walked inside after Cream opened the door then followed the rabbit into a kitchen. The inside was dull with squeaky flooring when walked on, a strange smell was all around, dust and dirt were everywhere apart from the kitchen. The kitchen seemed like the only place that was kept well clean and maintained and that was now starting to raise some questions.

"Hey mama, found these guys lost by the Chao fields. They need directions to get to town, come on Shadow let me show you the dark Chao while my mama directs your friends." Cream explained to her mother, who was standing by the oven and had just switched it on.

"Sure thing darling." This worlds Vanilla said with a grin as she looked over at the group then watched Cream grab Shadows wrist and drag him out through the back door.

"So nice place you got here." Sonic casually said as he looked at the adult, farmer looking, rabbit with a smile.

"Please sit and have some pie, you all look exhausted." Vanilla said with her grin still there then walked over to the fridge and grabbed a large pie she cooked yesterday evening.

"Thank you." Silver happily said for he was feeling hungry.

All took a seat and all seemed to fail to notice the zone cops were not there with them.

Meanwhile...

"Yeah we keep the dark Chao in the barn and away from the rejects." Cream said as she pushed a door open and motioned Shadow to follow her inside.

"Uh-huh and people don't want those Chao, you just leave them in that field to look after themselves or do you and your mother still keep them healthy?" Shadow asked as he walked into the, amazingly very light inside, barn.

"Oh we keep them nice and well fed." Cream sniggered as she spoke then walked towards a pen filled with dark Chao.

"Cool there must be like thirty, maybe forty, dark Chao here." Shadow said with a grin as he approached the fence and stood there next to Cream looking at the evil dark Chao.

"Knew you would appreciate them more than your friends would. I think dark Chao are amazing and so much stronger than normal Chao." Cream happily said as she bent down and picked one of the closest Chao up then passed it to Shadow.

Shadow took the Chao with a smirk and lifted it up so they looked into each others eyes. The dark Chao showed a question mark then a heart as it locked eyes with Shadows.

"Aw it really likes ya Shadow." Cream said with a light laugh as she watched Shadows smirk grow wider.

"That's cool and all but Sonic will never allow me to have one. He thinks I'll set it onto him and he's right to think that, I would especially if I catch him eating my pie again." Shadow semi seriously said as he went to pass the Chao back.

"And you do as people tell ya? Shadow if you want a dark Chao then have one, why stop yourself from being happy just to please someone who is dumb enough to provoke you." Cream semi seriously said as she took the Chao and placed it back into the pen with the others.

Meanwhile...

"Zonic, let's check out that building." Zhadow whispered while pointing to a metal looking barn with some rust on the walls and large door.

"That reminds me of this slaughtered house in this zone I had to go to a few months back. Had to stop these nutter's from kidnapping people and turning them into some weird sauce." Zonic said with a deep frown then both slowly walked over.

"Now be very quiet ok Zhadow, we do not want to draw attention to ourselves." Zonic quietly said as they approached the slightly open sliding door.

"Same to you." Zhadow replied with an eye roll then both opened the door and stepped inside.

"Oh my god." Zonic whispered with a look of horror that was hidden under his helmet.

"The barbaric monsters." Zhadow whispered with disgust in his tone.

Meanwhile...

"Man this pie is so good, what meat is this?" Knuckles said with a mouthful of pie.

"If I tell you that than it wouldn't stay a secret. It's an old family recipe and it stays in the family." Vanilla calmly replied as she rolled out dough for a pie order.

"So true and thanks for telling us how to get back to town and for this pie, Shadow's really going to appreciate it like hugely." Sonic said with a cheerful tone then ate more meat pie.

"And he will love it just as much as everyone does." Vanilla said with a laugh while she spoke.

"You guys are eating pie without me, so rude." Shadow announced himself as he and Cream walked into the kitchen through the back door.

"Shadow I said no Chao." Sonic groaned as he watched Shadow walk over holding a dark Chao.

"Not may fault the little darling began to cry for me when we were leaving. I am simply keeping it content before we leave." Shadow softly said while looking at the Chao in his arms, who was snuggling into him.

"Aw she really loves you Shadow." Vanilla said with a huge smile as she stopped what she was doing and looked at the black hedgehog standing near where Sonic was sitting.

"Seems that way yes and she won't be happy when it's time to leave, I do hope you can settle her once more." Shadow replied as he looked up and over at the adult rabbit.

"Keep her, she won't be happy when you are gone and will run off to look for you. It can be very dangerous out there for a Chao and we wouldn't want anything sinister to happen to her." Vanilla said with a grin at Shadow.

"Na-ah no way am I allowing this, you will only set it on me and I'll have bite marks from head to toe." Sonic seriously said as he stood up and faced Shadow with a firm expression.

"No I won't, unless you're stupid enough to eat my pie then of course I will." Shadow matter-of-fact said with a smirk at Sonic.

"I suppose dealing with a dark Chao is more better than dealing with you when you are angry. Oh fine you win Shads ok, you can keep her." Sonic sighed with defeat and did think it was so much less painful getting a Chao bite than a chaos spear.

"Guys it's time to leave!" Zonic called out as he and Zhadow made their way towards the kitchen.

"But we haven't finished the pie." Silver said with a slightly sad look as he watched the zone cops enter with frowns.

"Oh god you ate the pie." Zhadow said as he covered his mouth to stop himself from puking.

"I thought you liked pie?" Sonic said with a tilt of his head.

"He only likes fruit pie but we really do need to leave right now, the sun will be setting soon and we shouldn't be wondering about during the night." Zonic lied convincingly and was desperate to leave after seeing the horrors in that building.

"He is right, you really do not want to be out during the night. How about you take a pie for your travels and please don't be strangers." Vanilla said with a pleasant enough voice then got another pie out of the fridge.

"Thanks, best pie ever." Knuckles said with a grin as he stood up.

"Don't mention it and when you reach the town please mention how good my pies are so I can get more customers." Vanilla said with a smile while passing Silver the pie.

"We sure will, thanks. Bye and thanks again for your hospitality." Silver politely said as he took the pie then all began to follow the zone cops.

"Don't mention it, bye!" Vanilla called back.

Soon the group were out of the house and walking away from it.

"Get rid of that pie." Zhadow seriously said as he looked at Silver.

"Hey no way, that pie is so good. Just because you don't like..." Sonic began but was cut short from finishing.

"It's made from Chao meat now get rid of it." Zonic said and was trying hard to not puke from just seeing those Chao being slaughtered by a large machine.

"Oh my chaos I ate that! Silver get rid of it." Sonic cried out with horror.

Silver chuckled the pie and Shadow chaos speared it with anger. The pie vaporised from the energy and then the group walked faster to find a safe place to make a portal out of here.

"Making pies from Chao is the most horrifying thing I have ever heard, these versions of Cream and Vanilla are evil." Knuckles said as they were now walking fast beside the Chao fields.

"All those poor Chao, we can't leave them here to be slaughtered and made into pies." Silver said with a sad tone while looking at the happily playing Chao.

"Not our zone remember so we cannot do anything that will cause this worlds versions of ourselves trouble. It might end up as us being turned into pies." Shadow said with a deep frown while hugging his dark Chao protectively.

"Let's just make a zone portal and leave before they change their mind and come for us." Knuckles said and was looking a little unwell from just thinking about what he willingly ate.

With that said the group stopped and the couple got their emeralds out, crossed them then said the magic words. When the portal appeared they all rushed inside with the portal slamming shut behind them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

The portal appeared and the zone hoppers rushed out fast, with the portal closing after the last one.

"I have to say that is one pie I am glad I didn't eat." Shadow muttered as he stood close to Sonic and looking out in front of them.

"Well count yourself very lucky Shadow, I feel so guilty for eating Chao." Silver said with slightly drooped ears and bowing his head down slightly.

"Let's try to forget that and figure out if this zone is sane." Knuckles calmly said as he crossed his arms and looked in front of them with a calculated expression.

"Knuckles is right, don't think about it and concentrated on where we are now." Zhadow casually said as he looked at Silver still looking very disturbed.

"Me and Angel agree." Shadow calmly agreed and now had all eyes on him.

"What? I think it's a befitting name for a dark Chao and she likes the name so get off our cases." Shadow said with a small frown back at everyone.

"Yeah babe, she sure looks like an angel." Sonic dryly said with a dead-panned expression while locking his eyes with the dark Chao in his boyfriends arms.

"Anyway we going along the path in front of us towards that lake in the distance or going along the path behind us towards the woods?" Knuckles asked as he didn't care which way they walked down.

"I've had enough of trees." Sonic muttered but at the same time he didn't want to go near a lake either.

"Same here." Silver said in agreement but unlike Sonic he didn't mind going near a large lake.

"The lake sounds refreshing and when we get there we can check out what is making that smoke." Zonic said then pointed to where smoke was rising into the sky within a cluster of trees.

With that agreed they took the walk down the path towards the lake. When they got closer they were able to see a little hut made right by the lake in front of those trees. Then when they were right next to the lake they saw more huts going along, counting seven in total.

"I'm getting like a witches vibe here." Sonic said with an amused grin as he looked at the huts by the lake that had large gaps between them.

"Hey you lot, get in quick!" Someone called out in a panic from her front door, looking anxious at the travellers.

"Since it's like Amy I say let's go." Sonic said cheerfully then began to walk over to the second hut down from where they were standing.

"Yeah that is undeniable logic." Shadow sarcastically said with a small frown then followed his boyfriend, having the others follow him.

"Hurry up, you cannot be seen." This worlds Amy said as she took a step to the right to allow entry.

"And why is that?" Knuckles asked with some suspicion in his voice as he entered after Sonic and Shadow.

"Just hurry, please." Amy fearfully said then once the last one entered she closed and bolted the door.

"So what's the matter?" Silver asked curiously as all stood in the living area near the front door.

"This place is a hidden sanctuary from King Mephiles. He is evil and puts people into slavery. Anyone is game to him, whether they are a wealthy well known family or poor and unimportant. You lot would have been seen and given us all away that's why you needed to hurry up and get inside." Amy explained with a serious look at the zone hoppers.

"Right well thanks for like allowing us into your home and I have to say it's nice and cosy in here. You live alone?" Sonic said with a look of gratitude for he did not want to be a slave or put these people in danger of becoming one themselves.

"You are aware the hut to the left of yours has smoke coming out of its chimney right? That is how we saw this place so if we did then anyone scouting about will too." Shadow seriously said as he frowned at Amy.

"And why lock the door, no in fact why lock total stranger in with you when we could be anyone?" Zhadow questioned as he was now getting suspicious.

"Erm well you see." Amy nervously said as she took a step backwards.

"Why so nervous, you hiding something?" Shadow seriously said while deepening his frown.

"Come on guys let up, she's trying to help us." Sonic groaned at the suspicious behaviour of his boyfriend and Zhadow.

"Yeah you two, do you want to be slaves to this king Mephiles?" Knuckles said with a small frown.

"Sleep!" Amy shouted then clapped her hands, her hands glowing as she kept them together.

The glowing light expanded fast and shot at the zone hoppers. They all quickly grew sleepy and one by one they dropped to the floor fast asleep, including Shadows little Angel.

Some time later...

"Oh man that was one rough nap." Sonic groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Nice of you to join us Sonic, how's being tied up to a pole with wood and twigs by your feet doing for you!?" Shadow called over with irritation.

"Huh?" Sonic questioned and looked down then looked to his left and right.

"O-k so what, these are witch trial times or something?" Sonic said as he and his zone travelling friends were all strung up tightly to poles with wood and tree twigs at their feet ready to be set on fire.

"I would say more like a sacrifice of some kind." Zonic said as he looked around and noticed they were not near the lake anymore but an open dead field with patches of burnt ground in places.

"Well at least we are all together." Zhadow commented casually.

"Oh that is so comforting." Zonic sarcastically said with a roll of his eyes.

"Ow my head. What's going on!?" Silver groaned as he was waking up then began to panic a little as he looked around.

"Hey Silver welcome to the sacrifice!" Knuckles called over as he turned his head and looked at the panicking hedgehog near him.

"I swear if they have hurt Angel then my zone or not they are getting a chaos blast there way." Shadow seriously said with a growl.

"Yeah actually where is the little darling, I would have thought they would tie her up too?" Sonic said with a small frown as he briefly looked left, right and in front of him for the dark Chao.

"If they put her in a cage I'm going nuts on them all." Shadow bitterly said and was growing angry with this situation.

"Babe chill ok, we will get out of here, find Angel then move onto the next zone fast. We do not want a chaos blast right this second with us all so close together." Sonic calmly said as he looked to his left at his boyfriend on a pole next to him but a meter away.

Ten minutes later...

"Oh look the bitch is approaching with all her bitch friends." Shadow growled aggressively with narrowed eyes at Amy personally.

"Wow an all girl tribe." Knuckles commented with a raised brow.

"So I take it no boys allowed then?" Silver muttered and was frowning in displeasure at seeing a few of the females holding lit torches.

"Good to see you all awake boys." Amy said with a sinister looking grin as she stopped in front of the zone hoppers, mostly in front of Sonic.

"Yep, best nap I've had in a while." Sonic said with a grin down at Amy.

"It's actually tradition to let one of you live and be forced to be our slave and shared partner. We all had a chat and agreed to let you free blue." Amy said with delight in her voice.

"Sorry but I'm spoken for." Sonic casually said with no interest in being a sex slave to a bunch of crazy females.

"I'm sure your girlfriend won't mind." Amy purred with a wink up at Sonic.

"You damn well touch him then I will end your life pink bitch!" Shadow aggressively shouted as he glared at Amy with hate.

"I will end you all!" Shadow added with more rage in his tone.

"Relax babe, she and the others will never have me." Sonic said as he turned his head to look at Shadow.

"Wait you and him are together?" Amy said with shock, gasps came from the females standing behind her.

"Yep me and Shadow have been a couple for a while now." Sonic grinned with amusement at the reaction of the girls.

"Right and which one of you is the more dominant one?" Amy asked and gave Sonic a look of hope that he was.

"Yeah like I'm going to share who out of us screws the other." Sonic dryly said with a small frown.

"Well I was going to let the submissive go free but if you don't want to share then you can both burn." Amy casually said with a devious look in her eyes at Sonic.

"Is that a promise, you will let the submissive go free?" Sonic asked with a fake hope in his eyes at Amy.

"Yes so do you want us to free you?" Amy softly said to Sonic as she smiled up at him.

"Yeah I would but I'm not the submissive one, Shadow is." Sonic grinned deviously as he and Amy locked eyes.

"You are lying to save your boyfriend." Amy seriously said with some anger.

"Go one babe tell her." Sonic confidently said with a smug grin.

"Fine, I'm his little bitch in bed ok. There I said it, I admit he owns my ass." Shadow said with a sigh while slightly bowing his head.

"Damn straight I do love." Sonic chuckled with amusement at what Shadow said.

"So the great and powerful Ultimate Lifeform is Sonics bitch in bed? Hahaha that is so funny!" Knuckles said as he teased, laughing so hard he was glad he was tied up to avoid falling to the ground.

"I can confirm that too, I live with them and have witnessed Sonic getting all dominant with Shadow." Silver said with a serious look at Amy.

"Burn them all!" Amy shouted with anger then took steps back as two of the female approach with those fire torches in hands.

"Hey you promised to let Shadow go!" Sonic shouted out with anger.

"Sorry but I will not let him go, only you and if you don't want life with us then you burn with him and your friends!" Amy shouted back with a sinister grin.

"Babe, can you chaos control us out of here?" Sonic asked as he watched those girls stop in front of Zhadow and Zonic.

Shadow dead-panned as he didn't even think about doing that and was too preoccupied with their situation. He nodded back then concentrated upon his energies to get them out of this field.

"Chaos control!" Shadow shouted then a bright light formed fast, making the girls shield their eyes.

When the light vanished the zone hoppers were gone.

"Not a word." Shadow growled as he glared at Knuckles, who was looking very amused right now.

They had appeared back near Amy's hut.

"Did Sonic screw you so hard your ability to remember about chaos control left your brain?" Knuckles dared to say then broke out into laughter once more.

"Right I warned you!" Shadow called out and went to charge at Knuckles but ended up being held back by Sonic.

"Angel remember love, we need to find Angel then get the hell out of here." Sonic said as he struggled to keep Shadow from ripping into Knuckles.

"They share dominance and were like half lying to free Shadow so he could free us and stop the bitches." Silver sighed with a shake of his head at Knuckles' behaviour.

"Silver, language." Zhadow teased with a smirk at the hedgehog.

"Yeah Silver how could you call them that?" Zonic teased along with his partner.

"Shadow's allowed to say it." Silver muttered as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"Anyway let's find Angel and leave." Knuckles said after calming himself down then all split up and looked in a hut each.

Shadow entered Amy's hut and scouted around.

"Angel, you in here!" He called as he walked towards a closed door.

Shadow stopped as he heard a faint reply coming from behind the door he was walking to. He kicked the door open and walked down the few steps, only to stop and gasp at what he saw.

"That's it, they are going to die!" Shadow shouted in anger as Angel was strapped to a table with knives on a trolley next to her.

"Chao Chao-Chao!" Angel called out with a happy look in her eyes at Shadow.

Outside, five minutes later...

"Where is she?" Silver said as they all regrouped after checking all the huts.

Suddenly an explosion was heard, making all turn their heads and watch Amy's hut go up in flames. Shadow then appeared near them with Angel in one arm and was looking furious. He charged up chaos spears and shot them at all the huts, making them explode and go up in flames.

"Shadow, are you alright?" Sonic asked as he approached his pissed off boyfriend.

"They are all so damn lucky they are not here. They had Angel strapped to a chaos damn table and were going to kill her!" Shadow shouted with anger then threw a chaos spear at the last hut in the distance.

"I say we get the hell away from these boy killing, Chao slaughtering nutter's." Zhadow seriously said with some anger in his tone.

"Come on Shads let's go." Sonic softly said then began to guide his still very pissed off boyfriend.

They all rushed off and didn't stop until they felt safe enough to take a moment to make a portal, which was in the woodland area.

"There, there Angel. We are leaving and never coming back ok." Shadow softly said as he petted the dark Chao in his arms.

"Aw Shadow, you comforting your baby?" Knuckles teased while grinning at the Ultimate Lifeform.

"Sonic let's tie Knuckles up and leave him here." Shadow calmly said as he kept his eyes down cast at his slightly fearful looking Chao.

"Tempting but we can't, let's just move on." Sonic replied with a grin then whipped out his chaos emerald.

"Fine but I'm only giving him a ten second head start when we get home." Shadow said with a smirk then stopped petting Angel and got his emerald out.

They crossed their emeralds, called out chaos control and a portal appeared. They walked through semi fast like then after the last one the portal slammed shut.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Ok so far so good no crazy stuff in sight." Sonic announced as they stood together on a beach looking out to sea.

"And what was you expecting to see, the water turning into blood?" Shadow sarcastically said with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah or some sea monster rising out and charging at us?" Zhadow said with equal sarcasm.

"You both are so alike." Sonic sighed with a shake of his head.

"Or how about you running over to us with anger?" Knuckles said as he happened to have turned his head and saw a version of Sonic run towards them.

All now turned to face the running blue hedgehog of this world then gasped as he rammed into Knuckles and both fell to the ground. This worlds Sonic began to strangle Knuckles while growling in anger down at him.

"You are a cheating, no good bastard Knuckles!" This worlds Sonic shouted as he tightened his grip.

"Whoa hey he is not this worlds Knuckles ok." Sonic said as he walked over and tried to get his counterpart off his friend.

"I say let him get his frustration out Sonic." Shadow deviously said as he smirked while watching the scene with amusement, Angel was watching with amusement too as Shadow held her.

"Not helping Shads." Sonic muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"Wait what?" This worlds Sonic said as he looked up at Sonic with confusion, loosening his grip a little.

"N-not Knuckles fr-from this world." Knuckles chocked out and was slowly losing his surroundings from lack of oxygen.

This worlds Sonic looked back down at Knuckles then let go. He stood up and took a couple of steps away with a very confused expression. Silver bent down and assisted Knuckles to his feet as Knuckles gasped in air.

"What do you mean?" This worlds Sonic asked as he locked eyes with his double.

Ten minutes later...

"Right and you expect me to believe you all are hopping from zone to zone?" This worlds Sonic asked with a disbelieving raised brow.

"If it's a lie then how do you explained me?" Sonic grinned with amusement at his look-a-like.

"Long lost twin?" This worlds Sonic casually said with a shrug.

Sonic dead-panned at that then deeply sighed with a shake of his head.

"So what makes this worlds Knuckles a cheating no good bastard?" Shadow asked with a smirk and still finding all this entertaining.

"He cheated on my best friend with some slut from a nightclub." This worlds Sonic growled aggressively as he pointed an accusing finger at Knuckles.

"Bad Knuckles, bad, bad Knuckles." Zhadow said with a smirk as he lightly whacked Knuckles around the head.

"Hey stop it and if you do that again then I'll damn well hit you back!" Knuckles shouted with anger as he turned his head to look at Zhadow.

"Zone cop remember, you hit me I arrest you." Zhadow smugly said as he smirked.

Knuckles just grumbled under his breath and turned his head back around.

"So I have a female best friend here, cool." Sonic said with some excitement while grinning.

"You lot are really from a different zone huh." This worlds Sonic said with a small frown.

"Yes we are so please refrain from choking Knuckles again." Zonic semi seriously said with a frown at this worlds Sonic.

"Yeah sorry about that, I guess my hunt for that damn echidna continues." This worlds Sonic began his words apologetically then became angry once more when mentioning Knuckles.

"Sonic I found...o-k what's going on?" This worlds Shadow appeared from using chaos control then got a little confused when he saw who was also here.

Another explanation later...

"Ok and this is not in anyway bazaar." This worlds Shadow said with a small frown at the zone hoppers.

"Are you both like together like these two are?" Silver innocently asked with a smile at this worlds versions of Sonic and Shadow.

This worlds Sonic and Shadow looked over at the zone hopping Sonic and Shadow then exchanged looks before bursting out laughing.

"And what is so funny?" Sonic asked with a small frown and crossing his arms at the two laughing versions of him and Shadow.

"S-sorry, it's, it's just such an unexpected question." This worlds Shadow said as he tried to calm down on his laughter.

"And somehow a very amusing one too." Shadow rolled his eyes and was not sounding all that happy with the reaction to Silvers question.

"No we are not together, neither of us are gay so never gonna happen." This worlds Sonic said as he stopped laughing and composed himself but still held a look of amusement in his eyes.

"Oh right, cool. So you guys dating anyone?" Sonic asked as now he was growing curious to know about this worlds version of him and Shadow.

"I'm not but he is." This worlds Shadow said with a grin while pointing a thumb at this worlds Sonic.

"Yeah Amy's a cool girl and very thoughtful. Take yesterday for an example, she got up like four in the morning and organised a sunrise picnic for me and her at the beach." This worlds Sonic said with a loving smile as he recalled yesterday morning with his girlfriend.

Sonic was now looking a little freaked out as once again there was a version of him dating Amy. Shadow smirked as he side glanced at his boyfriend to see the reactions he knew would be on Sonics face.

"Ok so what about you both?" This worlds Sonic asked as he looked at the two zone cops with a grin.

"Huh? Why are you asking us that question?" Zonic asked as he frowned deeply.

"Hey yeah that is a very good point me from this world, so you guys in a secret relationship with one another or dating someone else?" Sonic said with amusement in his tone then looked at the two zone cops looking a little awkward now.

"Why would you want to know that for?" Zonic asked as he was beginning to feel nervous all of a sudden.

"Oh yeah they are so screwing one another behind everyone's backs." Knuckles teased with a grin at the cops from No Zone.

"No we are not!" Zonic shouted as his muzzle showed a tint of red where it could be seen under his helmet.

"Aw so quick to defend us." Zhadow chuckled and was feeling very amused with how his partner was getting so flustered and embarrassed by the accusation.

"But being serious here, we are not in a relationship. Doesn't mean we do not get up to no good when eyes are turned." Zhadow said as he crossed his arms and smirked wider while talking.

"Zhadow our business is that, our business." Zonic said with some frustration in his voice while he turned his head and looked at Zhadow.

"Oh chill or are you feeling ultra frustrated you need some loving?" Zhadow teased then when Zonic began to stutter and not be able to make a consecutive reply with that he burst out laughing.

"It's official we so want you both to tag alone to all our adventures." Sonic said as he laughed at Zonics reaction to the tease.

"Anyway I did come here to say I found the cheating bastard hiding in the next town over and Rouge is also begging you to just leave him alone." This worlds Shadow said in a serious tone while turning his head to look back at this worlds Sonic.

"She better not dare take him back after this but fine, I'll leave him alone." This worlds Sonic seriously said with a growl and looking angry once more.

"Wait I'm with Rouge here? What a dick, how could he just cheat on Rouge." Knuckles said with shock in his features.

"I think a certain someone has the hots for a certain white bat back home." Silver teased as he glanced at Knuckles.

"NO I DO NOT HAVE THE HOTS FOR ROUGE!" Knuckles shouted and was looking furious but the blush on his muzzle told all he was clearly in denial.

"Yeah Knux, you keep telling yourself that one." Sonic chuckled as he winked at the red echidna still looking flustered and angry at the same time.

"You better get in there quick before someone sweeps her off her feet." Silver casually said with a grin at Knuckles.

"Will you all just shut up already, there is nothing going on between me and Rouge ok. Just because she comes up onto my Island for hours doesn't mean we are together!" Knuckles shouted with anger and looking quite flustered.

"So she does go up there and not just for the Master Emerald? Dropped yourself in it now Knux, you both are so totally at it." Sonic said with amusement while holding back a laugh.

Knuckles just grumbled and crossed his arms, refusing to look at anyone right now.

"Well this little trip was very productive if is do say so. We find out Zonic gets laid with Zhadow, Knuckles and Rouge are clearly at it too and the Knuckles here is a dick." Sonic brightly said as he was satisfied with this hop.

"And you left out the part you and Amy are together here." Shadow teased with a smirk while lightly nudging his boyfriend.

"Yeah ok this worlds me is screwing Amy, big deal but at least he has a partner unlike this worlds version of you. I bet he hasn't even had sex before." Sonic said with a small frown while looking right into his boyfriends amused red eyes.

"Are ya a virgin Shadow?" This worlds Sonic asked this worlds Shadow with a teasing grin as he was not.

"I cannot confirm or deny that comment." This worlds Shadow said as he looked away from all and found the waves very interesting to look at.

"Well that clears that, good for ya other Shads." Sonic happily said with a smile while looking at this worlds Shadow.

"Anyway we are going to split and race back to town. It was nice meeting you all and don't be strangers ok." This worlds Sonic said with a grin.

"Yeah it was lovely." This worlds Shadow muttered with a small frown.

The two tuned and dashed off together, leaving the dimension hoppers alone.

"Apart from Knuckles getting strangled this place was peaceful." Silver casually said as he looked at his group.

"And a little boring with no real action." Sonic added with a sigh as he was hoping for more action but not like the last place.

"Why, do you have a thing for being in danger Sonic, are you like an adrenalin junky?" Zhadow asked with a curious to know expression.

"I could be, hey babe am I an adrenalin junky?" Sonic asked with a smile at his partner who was now petting Angel and looking down at her.

"Yes you are and you are stupid for it." Shadow calmly answered as he smiled down at his chao.

"Cool so yeah I am Zhadow." Sonic said with a smug grin.

"You're an idiot Sonic." Shadow sighed with a shake of his head.

"Lets just move on and hope something more exciting happens that we can witness." Sonic happily said with a bright smile.

"Yeah like a version of you actually having a brain and using it." Knuckles teased with a grin at Sonic.

"Agreed." Shadow playfully said as he briefly glanced at Sonic with his eyes then looked back down at Angel.

"Ha you don't have a brain Zonic." Zhadows said as he pointed and laughed.

"And I see you have very clearly." Zonic dryly said with a frown.

"Yeah I do because if we do end up in a zone where there is a Sonic that has a brain and it isn't No Zone then that indicates you do not have one." Zhadow said with high amusement as he smirked back at his partner.

"That makes no sense, lets just get out of here already." Zonic seriously said with a roll of his eyes.

Sonic and Shadow got their chaos emeralds out and crossed them while saying the magic words. A portal quickly appeared and one by one they walked into it, having it shut after the last one entered.


	18. Chapter 18

**(Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was not all that well and had issues with my depression. Hopefully things have once again settled down and I can concentrate on writing my story's. So here is the next chapter for you to read and enjoy...)  
**

**Chapter eighteen**

One by one they walked out of the portal and stood together, with the portal fizzing shut when all were out. They were standing on the roof of a very tall building but luckily not very close to the edge.

"This city is huge!" Sonic said loudly as he, and everyone else, looked out into the distance and saw nothing but different length buildings for miles and miles.

"Yes how very observant you are and thank you so much for telling us this for we all cannot see that obvious fact." Shadow sarcastically said as he had to flatten his ears just to prevent the loud voice of his boyfriend from deafening him.

He would have covered his ear with his hands but didn't due to holding Angel securely within them.

"Exactly how are we getting down from here?" Silver asked as he walked forward a little and looked down.

"Oh crap we are super high up." Silver added with a little fear in his tone then walked backwards away from the very edge.

"If you all look behind us there is a door leading to the staircase. We can get down that way but a warning, this city is no ordinary city and is run by a guy that encourages crime. We zone cops tend to avoid this place as much as possible but Zhadow usually jumps at the chance in coming here so we should be fine." Zonic said with a slightly serious tone as he watched all turn and look at him.

"And why do you like coming here Zhadow?" Knuckles asked as they all began to make a move towards the closed door that led to the buildings staircase.

"He's probably a secret dealer or second in command here." Sonic jokingly said with a laugh.

"Nah he provides weaponry to gangs then stands back and watches the fighting." Silver joked along as they all began to go down the stairs.

"Actually I come here to see this worlds Sonic and occasionally get laid." Zhadow casually said with a grin.

"What!" Zonic shouted with a look of horror under his helmet and stopped walking half way down a set of stairs.

"I'm kidding Zonic." Zhadows said as he laughed from the reaction he was after.

"Aw was someone getting jealous?" Sonic teased as they all stopped and looked up at Zonic, all able to see a blush forming on his muzzle.

"Oh shut the hell up and lets keep going." Zonic seriously said then began to walk once more, barging passed all lightly and now taking the lead.

"So why do you come here?" Shadow asked causally while all started to go down, now almost half way towards the ground floor.

"I come here because I come here." Zhadow said with a small frown, not wanting to share the reason why.

"Yep he totally deals on the sly." Sonic joked while laughing.

"Oh fine, I come here for the excitement and the odd job." Zhadow groaned with a roll of his eyes as he told them the real reason.

Eventually they reached the bottom of the stair case and left through the exit door that led to an alley way between buildings. They were about to walk towards the street when a gunshot echoed and a can was hit, making it go up in the air then land with a clang onto the floor. That can was right beside the group and the bullet came flying from behind them which indicated that whoever fired was standing right behind the group.

"You were told to never come back here Zhadow!" An angry voice filled the alleyway making all turn and face the guy, who was with three others and all were wolves.

"Hey Jack, Darren, Blake how's it going?" Zhadow casually said with a grin.

"Erm Zhadow I'm getting the feeling he doesn't want to be all friendly and casual here." Sonic said with some concern as all were now pointing loaded guns their way.

"Actually I was told to not come back to base ever again, no one said I couldn't come back to this zone." Zhadows factually said with a smug look behind his helmet.

"Yep I can definitely believe you come here for excitement now." Zonic muttered under his breath as he kept eyes on the wolves and their guns.

"Oh my chaos Zhadow what the hell did you do to upset them?" Knuckles asked as he was very uncomfortable with guns pointing at him by people who will fire.

"I didn't do anything and they know it. Not my fault their boss' daughter took a liking to me and tried to organise a damn wedding with me all without my knowledge. I wasn't going to stand for that and I had words with her, that is all." Zhadow said with some frustration in his voice as he explained what happened and why he was basically on bad terms with the wolf pack.

"Had words with her, you damn well hurt her feelings with what you said to her." Darren said with bitterness in his voice.

"Alls I said to her was I wasn't the right guy for her and she shouldn't be so quick to marry someone she barely knew. I could have so very easily said something nasty and hurtful but I didn't. I tried to be as nice as it was possible when rejection someone who somehow loves you and you don't love them back." Zhadows defended himself with a shrug of indifference.

"Sounds reasonable to me." Sonic muttered under his breath and chose to not say that out loud in case it provoked a shooting.

"I would say that is a nice way to reject someone and if she took it badly then that is on her." Shadow said with a small frown as he did his best to keep Angel shielded from possible bullets that my get fired in her direction.

"And who the hell are you to…no wait you look a lot like Zhadows. Yeah you must be brothers or something. Anna wouldn't know the difference so you can go to her, apologise and marry her instead. That will make the boss very happy and Anna too." Blake said with a devious grin at Shadow.

"Pass." Shadow dryly said with no interest in marrying some girl, that and he was with Sonic.

"You don't have a choice and you are coming with us back to base." Jack said and was grinning widely at Shadow.

"Hey you cannot make my boyfriend do anything he doesn't want to do." Sonic seriously said with anger in his voice.

"Take aim boys." Jack said with a sinister tone while locking eyes with Sonic.

"Maybe we should all just calm down, I am sure we can talk this out." Silver said with a nervous tone and holding his hands out in a defensive manner.

"That Zhadow look-a-like is coming with us and you all are going to die." Darren said as he moved his gun and pointed it at Sonic.

"It's Shadow not Zhadows look-a-like thank you very much." Shadow said with a deep frown and was really starting to get annoyed.

"Correction you are now Zhadow." Jack said as he moved his eyes to look back at Shadow.

"Correction-correction, it is Shadow. chaos spear!" Shadow said then threw a bolt of chaos energy at the wolves feet, making them cry out and step backwards.

"We leave right now." Shadow said as he quickly got his chaos emerald out.

"Agreed, if any one is going to marry you it is me." Sonic replied as he got his out.

"Fire!" Jack shouted then guns went off as Sonic and Shadow made that portal.

"Ah I don't want to die!" Silver cried out as a bullet just missed him as he made an exit to the portal.

"Quickly, get in!" Zonic seriously said as he grabbed Zhadows and ran inside the portal while dragging his colleague along.

"Don't let that Zhadow look-a-like get away!" Jack said as they all began to run forwards when Knuckles rushed into the portal.

"I told you my name is…" Shadow growled with anger as he glared at the three very quickly getting closer while firing at Sonic, who was very lucky they were very bad shots.

"Not now love we need to go." Sonic said as he grabbed Shadows arm and dragged him with him through the portal.

The portal slammed shut seconds after and the three wolves skidded to a stop.

"Search this entire area, they have to be somewhere around." Jack seriously said as he looked at his fellow gang members then they all split up.


End file.
